


PHOENIX part 1

by aliceamethy



Series: PHOENIX [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceamethy/pseuds/aliceamethy
Summary: 根据《神盾局特工》中的异人线改编的异能AU，所以熟悉这部剧情节的朋友们看起来会更容易一些，可以略过背景不看。有参考NCT和威神V的MV概念。目前只有Johnny×Ten这一对cp，后面可能会发展别的的cp线。目前涉及的部分不是所有的孩子都出场了，但后续都会出场的。这一部分字数蛮多的，因为想要写比较宏大的背景所以铺垫有点多，大家看得开心就好~有任何问题都可以评论！第一次在ao3发文，有很多不足的地方还请大家多多指教~
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: PHOENIX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179374
Kudos: 2





	PHOENIX part 1

  
PHOENIX  
基础概念来自漫威出品的《神盾局特工》

背景  
克里人为了获得战士，来到地球，对少数人类进行了异人实验，即变异原基因，使其能在泰瑞根水晶的转化下随机获得异能，并且下一代有一定几率通过遗传继承此种变异的基因。泰瑞根水晶中有一团迷雾，摔碎泰瑞根水晶释放的迷雾会致使身处迷雾中的人结茧，拥有异人基因的人能破茧而出，异能觉醒，而无异人基因的普通人类就死在了茧里。  
在未经提前训练的情况下，初转化的异人极易因控制不住自己的异能而造成混乱，严重时将引发流血事件。由于过多异人伤人事件的出现，也因异能的强大，普通人类惧怕也排斥异人，将异人看作社会的威胁，要求军方剿灭异人。由于泰瑞根水晶数量极少，大量复制泰瑞根水晶的方法又尚未找到，所以只有极少数的异人能真正获得异能，这些异人寡不敌众，即使有异能也无法抵挡普通人类对他们的全面清洗。为了活命，他们选择远离人类社会，也不向后代透露任何关于异人的信息，以便于后代能重回人类社会。这些异人把异能当作是诅咒，穷极一生都在反抗自己的异能。  
嘉颖并不将异能视为诅咒，而是天赐的特权，她认为异人也应该获得和普通人类一样的权利。嘉颖的异能是能通过吸取别人的能量来疗伤，她也因此不老。为了保存异人一族，嘉颖在西藏建立了来世，庇护她游说来的异人家庭，也进行泰瑞根水晶实验，多年后终于拥有了巨大的泰瑞根水晶库存。嘉颖严格控制着来世里的异人转化的标准，同时也充当着摆渡人的角色，帮助与训练初转化的异人控制和强化自己的异能，只等时机成熟，假借与军方讲和，率领异人军队夺取军方战机，搭载大量泰瑞根水晶飞向大气层，放出能覆盖整个地球的迷雾，转化所有拥有异人基因的异人，剿灭所有普通人类，创造只属于异人的社会。  
但来世中有一派并不支持嘉颖的计划，这些人并不想伤害无辜的普通人类，逃离来世后与军方中支持异人寻求平等权利的一派合作，试图找到异人与普通人类的共存点，并在军方的支持下建立起了全部由异人组成的基地，试图以类似来世的模式管理异人，这样就能以异人对抗异人，避免大屠杀的出现。  
来世一战途中，嘉颖由于判断失误，过早挑起了战争，异人军队训练不足，节节败退；在穷途末路之际，她指使异人驾驶两架满载泰瑞根水晶的战机飞向大气层，但最终战机被基地成员击落，掉落在西海区，嘉颖也被基地成员杀死，来世的异人也全军覆没。泰瑞根水晶在海洋中释放迷雾，使一批西海区的鱼携带了可转化异人的因子，拥有异人基因的人只要服用了这一批鱼制成的产品就会转化，但对普通人类无影响。  
基地本就为了抵抗嘉颖而存在，如今嘉颖已死，嘉颖的追随者也在战役中丧生，基地又身负处置泰瑞根水晶不当使得不可控异人群体扩大的罪名，军方因此撤销了以往对基地的大力支持，调走了大部分愿意效忠军方的异人特工，只留给基地一个在西海岸灯塔下的根据点和VISION这架可作为空中基地的飞行器。几个对基地有深厚感情的异人不愿离开，加之有几名异人因能力不足被军方拒绝，只好留在基地，勉强依靠军方的配额供给维持其正常运转。  
故事就从这里开始。

  


PART ONE  
HOME SWEET HOME  
早上七点半，李永钦坐在餐桌旁边，面前有一杯牛奶，旁边放着一颗金黄的胶囊。  
“钦钦，喝牛奶啊！不喝怎么长大！新买的鱼肝油也要吃啊！对身体好的。” 妈妈端着盘子从厨房走出来，看到李永钦动也不动，直盯着桌子上的牛奶发呆，有点生气了。  
“呀，你都起床多久了还没醒？”妈妈边说，边捡起桌子上的鱼肝油塞进李永钦嘴里，又打开鱼肝油的瓶子，倒出一颗放进自己嘴里，“妈妈跟你一起吃行吧！娇气小孩，每次都不吃营养品！“  
妈妈就着牛奶咕嘟一声把胶囊吞下去了，李永钦却把胶囊压在舌头底下。这次他不要吞了，不吞的话，他就不会结茧了，就不会再来一次了，烧完这次大火就好了，一切都会停止了。李永钦缩在椅子上，本来就要闭上眼睛等火从妈妈身上烧到他的脸上，他忽然抬起头。  
“妈妈，我真的很爱你，知道的吧。”  
李永钦眼睛里都是泪水，但又要笑着看妈妈，一笑眼泪就用眼角掉下来。妈妈这个时候已经开始在结茧了，树皮一样的茧把妈妈定在原地，先是从脚底，然后一点一点到全身。妈妈已经没办法说话了。妈妈的最后一点眼角也被茧封上的时候，李永钦边哭边爬下椅子，靠在妈妈脚边。  
“我已经说过很多次爱你了，妈妈，但是为什么每次都是这样。”李永钦闭上眼睛，说着妈妈没办法听见的话，等着那一场火来，把他烤成碳，烧成灰，留在妈妈脚下。  
徐英浩就是这个时候冲进来的，什么也没带，没有武器没有防护服，只有一个三秒前刚刚降在李永钦家门外的隔离舱。他搂起地上的李永钦就往隔离舱冲。隔离舱的门刚关上，屋子里就是一声巨响。火烧起来了，把整栋房子都烧得劈里啪啦响，就连本该是全封闭的隔离舱都好像忽然变红了很多，树上的叶子早就被一开始的冲击波震了个粉碎。如果这个时候从天空往下看，就会看到一团火球在地面上烧，烧得视线里的所有东西都扭动起来，黑色的树干就和火海里求助的人一样挥舞。  
这场火本来也要烧到李永钦，像之前的无数次那样，但这次不一样了。  
徐英浩按住舱壁上的对讲按钮：“特工代号209，目标异人已救出。VISION，我们准备好回家了。”  
“收到。地面情况较恶劣，隔离舱起飞将受到阻碍并有较大颠簸。徐英浩，呃不对，特工209，出任务的时候要喊代号，太久没出任务我都忘了……保护好目标异人，准备登机，我们这就回家了。”  
徐英浩把李永钦用安全带绑好，伸手出去垫在李永钦的脑袋后面，李永钦整个人靠在徐英浩怀里，徐英浩顺手把李永钦的眼泪擦掉了。  
“我很抱歉，我这次还是来得太晚了。等火烧完，我们会把你妈妈救出来的。很累了吧，先好好睡一觉吧，等你醒过来，我会把一切都解释给你听，徐英浩会把一切都解释给你听。”徐英浩摸了摸李永钦的头，试图安抚他。  
隔离舱腾空而起，突然而来的失重感让李永钦昏过去了。失去意识的前一秒李永钦还在想，徐英浩会把一切都解释给我听。

金道英走进审讯室的五分钟前，他还在跟徐英浩吵架。  
“任何非基地成员进入基地都要接受审讯，规矩你懂的，徐英浩。”  
“金道英，规矩现在只是草案阶段，你别公事私办。还有必要吗？发生的一切都跟我之前说的一样，这还不足以我们得到你的信任吗？”  
“徐英浩，你五个小时前才第一次见那个小孩，怎么就‘你们’了？别忘了，是基地给了你一个家，基地庇护了你快十年了！我金道英认识你也快十年了，就从没见过你这么自来熟的！你要是真能看到未来，你就应该知道有这一出，他躲不掉的。”  
“他还只是个小孩，他刚从噩梦里走出来你就要审讯他？你的手段我又不是没见过，之前那个转化了但是无能力显现的异人，你非说他是普通人类激他，还在他面前提受他转化迷雾牵连死了的弟弟，最后把人审疯了，暴揍了你一顿不说，咱们唯一一个隔离舱都差点给他毁了，还是泰一去安抚，他才平静下来。你有本事，能恢复，那人疯了现在还关在基地地下室里！你不记得了？金道英，别仗着你异能是自愈能力你就使劲作别人！”  
中本悠太正在翻徐英浩的任务报告，听到这里眉头一皱：“徐英浩，他妈妈是转化了，异能是火，还把那一片都烧了，得亏周围只有他们一家。但是他结茧了吗？他真的已经转化了吗？”  
“我看到的是结了的。不然我何苦去救一个没有异能的普通人类。”提到无异能的人类，徐英浩嗤之以鼻。要不是普通人类压榨和排挤异人，他们也不至于在基地里缩了这么些年。  
“你看到？你拿什么看到的？是在你那块异能赐给你的时间流里看到的，还是你在这个时空，用你自己那双和普通人类一样构造的眼睛看到的？”中本悠太转化得晚，已经当了快二十年人类才被泰瑞根水晶转化，他父母和姐姐都是本本分分的普通人类，没想到他的异人基因显现了，连带着他也对普通人类有多余的同情；他本身也极其抵触自己的异能，道理很简单——嘉颖当初正是以他携带了异人基因为借口才把他们全家游说到来世，逃出来的时候基地不收普通人类，中本悠太的父母和姐姐为了让他留在基地，只好与他切断联系。中本悠太的一切都是被异能毁掉的。  
“是时间流里的，当时情况太紧急了我根本来不及看地上有没有他的茧。但时间流里发生的就将在现实里发生，有99.99％的可能性他是转化完成后才……”  
“时间流，现在你能读时间流吗？那块破东西现在什么用也没有！徐英浩，你并不住在时间流里的那个世界，你住在现在这个世界！别谈概率了，事情发生了，概率就是百分之百，事情没发生，概率就是零。如果时间流里的必将发生，那你还去救他干什么？他必须遭受审讯，容不得你在这狡辩！”  
金道英吼完这一句，气呼呼离开了控制室，临走前把配枪扔在控制台上。以往他都是带着配枪进去，不配合审讯的人不吃两颗枪子是出不来的。  
金道英从头到尾都没想伤害李永钦，因为徐英浩把时间流打开放在大家眼前的时候，他见过李永钦了。时间流里的李永钦，有百分之九十四的可能性会成为金道英在战场上最好的搭档，有百分之九十七的可能性会帮助金道英建立异人学院并且主导起草新的基地管理制度，有百分之九十九的可能性，会在训练过程中进步飞快，两个月后就能达到出外勤的标准。如果说金道英一直在构思一种未来，那么李永钦就是把这种未来带到所有人面前的人。  
金道英不确定的是，徐英浩救回来的这个李永钦，到底会不会是这样的李永钦。  
李泰容拦住急哄哄也要往审讯室冲的徐英浩，“避嫌，徐英浩，你别忘了规矩。”徐英浩只好盯着审讯室的监视器。监视器里，坐在椅子上的李永钦低着头，倒也没在哭了。他醒过来的时候就已经坐在审讯室里了，不知道是不是被吓懵了，根本没动过。金道英走进来的时候，李永钦把头抬起来，跟金道英说了什么，声音太小了，除了金道英，谁也没听见；金道英马上转头看了一眼监视器，然后对着收声的传话筒说，“在玹，把监控全部关掉，包括声音。”控制台前的人被这句话打得措手不及，徐英浩直接大骂出声他妈的金道英我还以为你是个人呢，但碍于金道英是基地明面上的最高执行长官，郑在玹就算是控制台的总指挥，也只好回一句收到，然后切断审讯室的监视器画面。  
关掉监视器前，李永钦扭头盯了镜头一眼。下一秒，屏幕上就只剩红色的“NO SIGNAL”了。  
“我只给金道英五分钟，”徐英浩捡起控制台上金道英的配枪，把保险打开咔哒一声在空荡荡的控制室里极其清脆，“他最好是在做好事。否则，他打在李永钦身上的，我一定加倍还给他。”

李永钦对金道英说的是，我知道董思成现在不是一个人。  
金道英立马心里警铃大作。李永钦才到基地不过一个小时，出了隔离舱就进了审讯室，他怎么知道地下室里关着的是董思成？又怎么知道文泰一正在给董思成做日常安抚治疗？   
金道英心想，看来先知已经看到了他的未来，来帮他了。  
确认好控制室里的人听不见他们对话后，金道英走到李永钦身后，把他的手铐解开，然后坐到李永钦对面坐下。  
“所以这次，走的是这个路子啊，经历过了同样的一切后，变成上帝的路子。”金道英靠在椅子上笑了一声。  
“就知道你看那一点就懂了全部，所以我只跟你说。”李永钦整个人都放松下来，手肘立在桌子上撑着头，又马上坐直，“徐英浩有时间流不错，但时间流坏了，他现在跟你差不多瞎。金道英，我能在死后回到过去，逆转时间，这些我都经历过了，可以说我是我们中唯一的眼睛，你有的问题我都能解决，就没必要靠徐英浩那块时间流了。”   
“你的意思是你想直接把发生过的一切都告诉大家？”   
“这就是问题所在，”李永钦脸色沉重，站起来，“时间流的本质是压缩的平行宇宙脚本，做不一样选择的同时就创造了不一样的宇宙。现在徐英浩无法解读时间流，而这只是我第二次得到基地的救援，之前的李永钦都被火烧死了，我也只经历过一次这种状况。与原来的时间线差异越大， 往后的风险越无法预测。所以我选择跟你合作，就算你知道了，为了获得与原来一样的结局，你也有本事装得跟不知道一样，这样与原时间线的差异就能降到最小，我们就在这里能复制那个世界，同时借助我的视野避开不想要的损失。”说到这里，李永钦在金道英身边停下来了，“金道英，你肯定有很多问题。”  
“结局，是什么样的？”金道英想要看到结果。   
“我死之前，世界至少没有现在坏。异人和人类经过商议，划割了各自的领地；军方解体，基地成为了人类和异人共享的唯一执勤机构，学院既招收异人小孩也招收普通人类小孩，没有人会再要求异人躲在黑暗里了。”李永钦没说话了，停顿了一秒，然后又开口，“这一切都是你，和我，还有无数异人努力的结果。”  
“李永钦，你的意思就是这个世界没你不行呗。”金道英笑了，站起来，俯视着李永钦，他成年人类体态总比李永钦一个生理年龄只有十九岁的高中生高一些。  
“还有最后一个问题，”金道英正色，“如果那个世界很好，那你死了就死了，重来就重来，为什么还要告诉我这些，为什么不直接以高中生李永钦的身份回到最开始的时间点？我们的世界本来就与你是否知晓未来毫无关系，就算你是那个什么都不知道的高中生，被我们救回来，事情还是会一样，异人会过得很好。”  
“结果很好，不代表过程没有损失。二十天后军方会指定要求郑在玹独自出任务，然后他就死了，你连见最后一面的权限都没有；二十四天后李泰容会死在他自己反锁的房间里，全身抓痕，双手都是他自己鲜血，挠得全身没有一块好地方；三十五天后VISION会被军方击落，掉入西海区大漩涡，无论我们想怎么打捞都无法靠近，钱锟和肖俊被活活淹死；两个月后，在我们全体出任务的时候，董思成不知道怎么逃出来了，顺带着把基地炸了个穿；最后的最后，一个跟徐英浩一模一样的机器人会把用一把刀插进你的胸口，而不知道为什么，你无论如何也无法再自愈了，在我面前流干了血才断气。”李永钦哽咽了，“还是有太多秘密了，对未来一无所知的我无法掌控好那个世界，所以一切变成那样。我死了之后，异能自动触发，带我回到了徐英浩救我出来的那个时间点。如果这些都不重要的话，如果只有那个结果重要的话，你现在就杀了我，我现在就可以走，然后去问下一个世界的金道英，这些重不重要！”  
李永钦仰起脖子，脆弱的脖颈就这样暴露在金道英眼睛前面，淡青色的血管在皮肤下跳动，审讯室昏暗的灯光把李永钦的眼睛照得亮晶晶。金道英沉默了一会儿，李永钦就那样一直仰着头，眼睛朝下，没抬头直盯着他，心里想的大概是任你金道英摆布好了。这小孩好倔。  
“李永钦，时间还有很多，准备好明天开始跟我训练。你的身体还是个小孩，扛不住我这一拧。”金道英终于说话了，他抬起手，轻轻掐住李永钦的脖子，微微一收，李永钦就已经脸色发红了。  
徐英浩刚推开审讯室的门，就看到金道英掐着李永钦的脖子；他用枪口对准金道英的头，刚要开枪，又想起李永钦还是个高中生，看脑浆迸裂的场面可能今晚得做噩梦了，所以把枪移开，给了金道英的腿一枪。金道英吃痛松开了手，瘫在地上，跟着徐英浩进来的李泰容吓了一大跳，差点就瞬移回控制室了；中本悠太却在李泰容背后鼓起了掌，大喊打得好；VISION小队的总指挥钱锟，刚清点完VISION的火力储备，从机库回来路过审讯室，听到枪声还以为基地被渗透了，掏出配枪大喊怎么了怎么了，VISION的唯一队员肖俊跟在他身后，被他一吼，吓得掏枪的时候没拿稳直接掉地上了；郑在玹听到枪声也赶紧恢复审讯室信号，话筒里传来他请求指示，问金道英要不要拉响警报顺便删掉基地所有文件的声音；文泰一刚刚从地下室坐电梯上来，电梯门刚打开就听到远处一阵混乱，他又把电梯门关上，顺便按了六楼，打算去武器室捎点徐英浩刚研发的消音子弹补充自己的配枪，这样回来的时候就算还剩几个，他瞄不准也能扫一通。  
徐英浩刚从审讯室的门口走到李永钦身边，金道英就已经自愈好了，还又站起来了。  
“欢迎回家，李永钦。”金道英向李永钦伸出手，徐英浩又攥紧了枪。  
“Home sweet home.”李永钦伸出手去，握紧了金道英的手。

  


关系  
徐英浩牵着李永钦的手，把人一个个都介绍给李永钦，虽然李永钦在上一条时间线里早都认识他们了。  
“金道英，异能是自愈，你也看见了；目前是基地最高级别执行长官，也是帮助初转化的异人适应异能的陪练，原因很简单，耐造。”金道英笑眯眯介绍自己，他可不想再挨一枪，死是不至于死，就是痛了点。  
“李泰容，异能是瞬移，跟那种普通跑得快的不一样哦，我可以撕裂出一个空间然后把这个空间里的所有东西都带到指定位置，所以出外勤的时候我很有用的哦！”李泰容像给小孩介绍玩具一样介绍自己，结尾还要说一句“大晚上想去游乐园也可以的！”  
“可是泰容胆子太小了，一般建议还是不要让他大晚上带你去游乐园，他因为怕火所以没去救你，而是让徐英浩带着VISION去了。”站在李泰容身边的中本悠太出声了，无视掉在嘟嘟囔囔说“人也太坏了吧，哪有在新来小孩面前说自己队友不好”的李泰容，径直走到李永钦面前，“小孩，我叫中本悠太，在没有异能的时候就已经是顶尖的特工了，这里没有一个人能在不用异能的情况下打赢我。当然，我的异能是鹰眼，也就视野范围内都能看清的那种吧，没什么了不起。”  
“中本悠太你尾巴都快翘到天上去了！很牛吗！没我金道英你当时都快把自己戳瞎了。呵呵。”金道英开口就是损，自从中本悠太适应了自己的异能后，这俩人就没能好好说过话，你损我，我损你。  
“叫永钦对吗？我是钱锟，这位是肖俊，”钱锟走进一点，扯出身后的肖俊，“我们两个就是没有异能的普通人类啦！我们是基地公开招募时入选VISION小队的飞行员，机长是我，副机长是肖俊，以后有机会再带你上天兜兜风，来的时候你在隔离舱里，都没看到外面有多漂亮！”  
肖俊又绕回到钱锟身后，他不太喜欢人多的地方，已经有点害怕了。  
“一直很谢谢你们愿意留在基地，没有你们，这次我们根本没办法救出永钦。”徐英浩对钱锟和肖俊说。  
“小事啦。我还要谢谢你们当时同意我和肖俊留在基地，还直接把VISION都给我们管了。”钱锟笑了笑，“那我和肖俊回VISION上呆着啦，就不给你们添乱了。”钱锟说着就要走。  
“等一下，我还没有好好谢谢你们俩呢。还有，锟和肖俊也是我们之间的一员不是吗？没有什么添乱不添乱的，道英跟我说大家一会儿还要开会，锟和肖俊不参加吗？”李永钦拦住钱锟，边说边看向金道英。  
金道英心领神会，马上开口：“永钦说得对，我们早就把你和肖俊当一家人了，异人不异人我们不在乎，只要是一家人就好。这次也是永钦来基地后的第一次会议，要解决的问题还是很多的，你们也一起参加吧。这本来也是我们留在基地的信念，我们想让异人和人类和平共存，像一家人一样，一起为我们的未来做决定。”  
此话一出，在场的大家都有点惊讶。中本悠太留在基地是因为不想被军方条例束缚，也不想被人压制着使用异能；李泰容是因为出不了外勤，做文件工作效率又太低，被军方拒收了；郑在玹是因为金道英承诺他基地的最高控制权，而军方忌惮于他的能力必然不让他接近任何重要设备，像他这么手痒的人，睡觉都要握着控制器睡，到了军方岂不憋死；徐英浩是因为时间流里的他就留在了基地，所以照做了；而金道英从未说过他留在基地是为了什么。凭他的实力，他大可去军方任职，从八级特工往上做至少没问题，但他却留在了基地。  
“永钦一来，连平时凶神恶煞的金道英都变和蔼可亲了。小孩，你有点前途啊！”中本悠太回过神来，拍了拍李永钦的肩。  
“也好，那我和肖俊也看看有没有什么能帮得上忙的地方。”钱锟爽快答应了。  
“我是郑在玹，异能是大脑像计算机一样，过目不忘并且计算能力超快，所以整个基地最有技术含量的地方，当然就是控制室，全部归我管，基地的一切运转也是我控制。在你熟悉流程之前，你最好，不要靠近控制台，我很怕你跟中本悠太一样，一不小心把基地封锁了，你都不知道解除封锁要过什么流程，我累了五天！”郑在玹边说边对中本悠太翻白眼。  
“郑在玹，我说过多少遍了让你设密码设密码设密码，你不听，那天刚好你不在，金道英又他妈的要什么狗屁文件，我又不知道那是个什么玩意儿，就点了一下，这事不能赖我！”中本悠太不甘示弱，又不是他的错，他干嘛非挨这骂。  
“那不是金道英说的信息共享吗？他说以后大家对所有信息的权限都一样，让我先从控制台操作一下试试看，谁知道你这么赶巧啊！”郑在玹跟他吵了起来。  
“好了好了别吵了别吵了。丢人不丢人啊今天刚来新人呐！”文泰一开始拉架，眼见拉不开就向着李永钦自我介绍，“永钦你好，我是文泰一，异能是感应周围人情绪并操控情感，但不会常用的哦，因为使用异能很费体力的，他们天天打架，要是我来控制他们那我得累得一顿吃五个大馒头。你要是最近觉得很焦虑可以来找我，我带你练练冥想什么的你心情就会好很多了。”  
只剩下徐英浩一个人没有介绍自己了，但他觉得大庭广众之下这样有点让人脸红。结果他一扭头发现李永钦满脸期待盯着他，大家也都看着徐英浩，有点看戏的意思。  
“永钦你好，我是徐英浩，是我把你从火里救出来的。异能是一块时间流——我知道很奇怪，他们的异能都是身体自发的，只有我的是身体之外的，但真的是时间流，等我修好了就带你看，楼下实验室是我的地盘，基地的设施还有武器研发等都是我负责的，当然在玹也帮了很大的忙。能去救你也是因为我们在时间流里看到了你，你会成为我们的家人，会在未来成为对基地至关重要的人，没有你，好多问题我们根本解决不了。你可能不太记得自己的异能是什么了，但是，时间流里的你可以在死后带着记忆重生，这也是为什么你能记得自己无数次在火里被烧死，但现在被我们救出来了，所以不用再害怕了，这里会是你的家的，我们都会照顾你，保护你。”徐英浩还是开口了，顺带着有点害怕这样直白地说出来会不会吓到李永钦，所以隐藏了很多只有他在时间流里看到了的信息。  
“现在徐英浩的时间流坏了，没办法再像刚开始一样给每个人都看，他自己也说根本看不清了。技术问题，还得徐英浩自己解决。”金道英说。  
“等下带你去实验室看。”徐英浩凑到李永钦耳朵旁边小小声说。  
“好了，快到汇报的时候了，我们先去汇报，然后我们开会商量接下来的安排。我可烦死了，每次出任务都要汇报，这次VISION出去又不是军方分配给我们的任务，又要被念了。”李泰容拿着电子屏骂骂咧咧的。钱锟出声安慰他：“简单汇报而已，VISION的军火储备，通讯记录和设备参数肖俊已经上传到系统里了，一会儿你先拿这个烦烦他。”  
“这次负责听汇报的是谁？又是金廷祐？嚯，好小子，比他哥混的好多了啊。”中本悠太瞟了一眼金道英，金道英岿然不动好似根本没听见金廷祐这三个字。  
徐英浩刚和李永钦说完先在控制台跟郑在玹玩玩或者坐一会儿好好休息也行，就瞄到金道英还站着不动。“金道英，”徐英浩喊他，“没必要吧，最高执行长官结果次次汇报不出现，别介啊，那是你弟又不是别人。放心放心，他隔着电子屏没法儿读你的心，你们俩也不至于跟他走的那天一样抱头痛哭。”  
“你懂个屁，人家那是工作事项主动避嫌，哪有哥哥和弟弟不说话的，总不能弟弟去别的地方工作，哥哥不许，吵了一架抱头痛哭就三个月不说话的吧！哦，金道英和金廷祐就是这样的兄弟，你说奇怪不奇怪哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”中本悠太一只脚已经踏进汇报室了，嘴还停不下来。  
“给老子滚。”金道英把徐英浩也推进汇报室，顺便把门带上了。

汇报室里，信号接通后，金廷祐站在摄像头前。  
“金道英这次又不来？”  
“他自己还别扭着呢，哪天你要不申请来视察，顺便读读他的心看看都是些什么玩意儿，一天天的没点正经想法，上周还说什么信息公开……”徐英浩和李泰容不得不把中本悠太的嘴捂上。虽说现在军方不怎么管基地，不代表军方会允许基地在未经授权的情况下乱来。  
“刚刚信号不好，悠太说什么来着？”屏幕里的金廷祐笑着问出这一句。  
“没什么没什么，说他上次不小心把基地封锁了，我们物资都用完了，在玹才解了封锁，今天VISION出去就是去收物资去了，武器没用过，就是肖俊不小心把隔离舱弹出去了，没事没事，都收回来了，毫发无损。”徐英浩赶紧就坡下驴，生怕金廷祐仔细问什么。  
“没什么事就好，基地里人都还好吧？这么些天留在基地，军方教你们的那些没生疏吧？”金廷祐口气忽然变认真，瞳孔抖了抖，李泰容马上就知道，有人在听他们的对话。  
“都好，好到可以随时出任务。”李泰容顺着金廷祐的话往下说。  
“那就好。今天来就是给你们派任务。你们也知道，来世一战基地犯了错，将泰瑞根水晶撒到西海里了，现在外面不知道还有多少已转化的异人……”  
“这我得提醒你，当时负责基地决策的长官已经送到军事法庭了，剩下的不是早就在战争中死了，就是被你们调到军方了，基地现在剩下的全是当时只能服从命令的人，结果怎样与我们无关。”徐英浩出口辩解。  
“异人的问题就是你们的问题，记住。进入军方的异人早已签了协议，进了名单，也通过了训练和测试，与普通人类无异，根本不是威胁。我要是告诉你现在有异人暴露在公众视野下，现在要你们出面，要么把他收服，要么把他杀了，这任务你是去还是不去？我可告诉过你了，军方并不想要更多不受控制的异人，结局会怎样你很清楚。”  
“去，”金道英忽然推开汇报室的门走了进来，答了这一句，“不过我们有条件。基地已经不是军方的武器了，就算我们想管异人事务，也没有全面授权，一切都有困难。若这次任务成功，军方要对基地开放所有独立处理异人事务的权限。”  
汇报室里的徐英浩，李泰容还有中本悠太都大吃一惊，金道英这是在与虎谋皮，稍不留神就会死无全尸。  
“金道英，你狮子大开口，也不知道吃不吃得下，小心消化不良拉肚子。”屏幕那边的金廷祐笑了。  
“吃不吃得下，不得试试才行。”金道英也笑了。今日的军方早已不同往日，一件小小的异人事务都要来找早已垮台的基地，怕是军方内部已有大变。于其被动接受结果，不如早点出来单干，脱离军方控制，他们才能做自己想做的事。  
“我知道你心里在想什么，金道英，不用异能我也能读懂你。我真的很想拒绝你，把你的脸打得啪啪响，但很可惜，我们也正有此意。军方早就想跟异人事务划清界限了，我们不管了就只能来让你们管，除非你们不想管，那到时候异人就通通当作潜在危险处置了呗，简单的很，军方最不差的就是子弹了。这也不是我能决定的，你也知道，上面的压力不是吓唬小孩子的。”金廷祐凑近屏幕，用气声说，“说起小孩，基地里是来了个新小孩吧。”  
“关你屁事，金廷祐。”金道英冷冷出声。  
“晚了，军方早就知道了。你也知道我们有多喜欢小孩，军方的学院就是为了培养小孩建的，你不是也在学院呆过嘛。哦我都忘了，你当时入学没两天就跟人类小孩大打出手，被赶到基地做异人体能训练陪练了。啊，不是想冒犯你啊，就是，回顾一下历史。”  
“有事快说，你和你哥吵架可以等我们都出去了再继续。”中本悠太闲得在抠手指甲了，好不容易能插一句嘴，谁听这俩兄弟吵架都嫌累得慌。  
“明天金道英徐英浩带新来的小孩来一趟军方总部，测试一下有没有入选学院的资格，要是有，他就撞大运了。”金廷祐拿着电子屏点点，任务信息就传到了汇报室的电子屏上，“至于这个玩意儿，杀掉还是留下，就看你们的本事了。”  
“我们跟你们不一样，每天杀杀杀的，屠宰场呢。”金道英忍不住出声讽刺。  
“那好，基地不是屠宰场，是宠物农场，这里收留一只没家的小狗，那里收留一只受惊的小猫，就是留不住有用的人。”金廷祐不甘示弱，跟他哥吵架他就没退缩过。  
“那看来，这次宠物农场要多一只猎鹰了。”徐英浩盯着显示屏，上面是一张模糊的图片，依稀可以辨认出是一个背上长了一对浅色翅膀的人，翅膀张开都有他两个人大了，图片里他大概正在天空中盘旋，影子投在地面的雪山上遮了一大片地方。  
“坐标已经发给你们了，不是和军方合作的地区所以军方也没办法提供任何撤离计划，你们自求多福，不过地理环境跟来世挺像的，你们也不用适应高原反应了，不错不错。至于是不是猎鹰，当然啦，也有可能是早上打鸣的公鸡哦，也有可能是早上打回来，中午就吃掉的小鸡哦。”金廷祐笑眯眯地。  
“基地电不够用了，再见。”金道英拿起控制器，直接关了屏幕。  
屏幕那边的金廷祐听到这句话，翻了个白眼，关掉电子屏后给军方资源总控制中心打了个电话。  
“基地目前处在任务期，资源供给恢复到正常水平，马上执行。”  
“收到。这就安排。”  
“金道英，看你本事了。”金廷祐长呼一口气，马上又去安排明天基地来访的事儿了。

基地所有人，包括新来的李永钦，在会议室里坐成一圈。  
“好了，重复一下明天的安排，从徐英浩开始。”金道英敲敲桌面，示意徐英浩说话。  
“明天先和你一起带永钦去军方，预计下午回来。”  
“我和泰一先去永钦的家那边，估计明天火就得烧完了，我们把永钦的母亲带回来。”徐英浩之后是李泰容，但李泰容怕得声音都在发抖，“要不我不去了吧，万一她放火烧我怎么办啊？”  
“我跟着你一起过去，先把她放倒再说。你得眼疾手快，等我把她放倒你就捞起我和她就跑，把她塞隔离舱里你就出来，五秒钟都不用你放心。”文泰一伸手去摸李泰容的后颈，顺便放了点安抚能量，李泰容没在发抖了，而是直接倒在桌子上，睡了。  
“哈哈，太久没用了，有点，没控制住，他睡会儿就好了。”文泰一收回手，尴尬地笑了笑。  
“我和钱锟还有肖俊先去探探那个鸟人。”中本悠太说着就扭头看了一眼肖俊，“肖俊这么害怕我做什么？”  
肖俊在椅子上根本就坐不住，这一说就被吓得站起来，大家都抬头盯着他。钱锟把他摁了下去，肖俊搂住钱锟的一只手臂，头就往钱锟怀里钻。  
“好啦好啦肖俊，没事的没事的，悠太哥哥不会打你的，你坐好嘛。”钱锟轻轻地拍肖俊的头，“泰一，就不麻烦你了，他明天还要出任务，睡太好了脑子不清醒，没事没事他一会儿就好了。”  
“注意，是去侦探，不是去打架，别伤了对方。避免正面接触，等我们回来再一起去看看他到底是个什么东西。”金道英免不得要多念叨两句，他不太相信中本悠太这个暴脾气。  
“我还是一如既往，留在基地调度，顺便搜寻一下跟那个鸟人有关的信息。说真的，你不如让我也去和泰容泰一一起，他们俩的战斗力我真的信不过。”郑在玹好久都没出过外勤了，他想念外面的空气了。  
“一，别鸟人鸟人的，你也不一定比人家厉害，给我放尊重点；二，你走了，万一地下室那个有点什么问题，咱们直接没家了；”金道英出声反驳，“三，你让泰容一下带四个人回来？你是不累，他累。”  
“中本悠太也这样说，你怎么不骂他？再说，也不用多久，泰容走两趟也不是不行……”郑在玹还想狡辩。  
“明天军方会派人送物资，还会更新一下控制室的设备。你真的不想第一时间摸到崭新崭新的科技设备？”李永钦打断他。  
“那就，我肯定要留啊，听说他们现在都是可视化控制台了，还有现实投影，好家伙，几个月不到，他们居然就换了一批新玩意儿……我手痒好久了！我还是留在基地吧哈哈……”郑在玹讪讪一笑，躺回椅子里。  
“你怎么知道的？”徐英浩低头小声问李永钦。  
“我们的灯都亮了挺多了，刚刚应该有人下命令给我们恢复正常物资供应了；既然军方已经下达了任务，那么肯定会在设备上尽力支持我们；如果军方有点效率，应该明天我们全体出任务之前到以便我们完成任务，不会让我们等太久。”李永钦说完，又耸耸肩，“当然，我也可能会猜错，那不准怪我。”  
中本悠太听到李永钦这一通分析，满脸疑惑扭头看着郑在玹：“我记得你查过他的资料？李永钦到底什么人啊，高中生有这觉悟？”  
“真的不能再真了，百分三百普通人类高三生。”郑在玹低头捂住嘴小声回答中本悠太，“不过他挺厉害的，考试在学校都是第一。上次月考还跟第二名拉开五十六分了！诶你要成绩单吗？我现在说给你听啊……”  
“行了行了，有事儿回去自己聊，开会呢干什么呀。”徐英浩开口制止。  
“我看基地真的得要点规矩了。”金道英扶着额头靠在桌子上。  
“军方不管我们了不代表咱们真的是没规矩的散兵，记住，我们还有很多事情要做。”徐英浩站起来发话了，文泰一伸手打醒了还趴在桌子上睡觉的李泰容，严肃时刻，让他继续睡下去影响不好。  
“听见了？先散会吧，今天先休息好，明天好好完成任务。”金道英一发话，中本悠太站起来就走了，李泰容晕晕乎乎听了个休息，直接瞬移回他房间的床上了，郑在玹还在念叨明天的设备，肖俊拉着钱锟就跑，又被金道英叫住，“锟，现在供应正常了，你和肖俊可以回基地来住了，房间还是原来的。VISION的各项功能也可以正常使用了。”  
“真的！天哪我好久没有加满过VISION的油箱了！我都快忘了VISION八个引擎一起启动的感觉了！”钱锟喜出望外，又被肖俊扯着往外走，只好匆匆忙忙说了句明天见就走了。  
金道英叫住把李永钦往外带的徐英浩，“你走可以，把他留下。我和他商量一下明天去军方的事。”  
“那我也要听，我也得去，我也要商量，你别想瞒我任何事情。”徐英浩坐下来耍赖不肯走了。  
“是吗？我听说有人的时间流坏了三个月了还没修好，看来只能用一次呢，不会是一次性产品吧？”金道英笑着看徐英浩，“不赶紧修去等什么？走好不送。”  
“没事的，交代注意事项而已。”李永钦微笑着送走了依依不舍的徐英浩。  
“说真的，你和徐英浩到底什么关系？我上次见他这样还是他刚转化完得到时间流的时候，宝贝得捂在怀里，都不许我们看一眼。”金道英在李永钦旁边坐下来，今天还剩很多时间，聊聊闲天也不错。  
“你在时间流里没看到？”  
“没呢。那时间流真挺玄乎的。当时在场的有我，徐英浩，李泰容，中本悠太，大家看到的东西好像都不一样。徐英浩可能自己偷摸着看太多次了，导致那次给我们看的时候大概就看了五秒钟就坏了，刷一下就过去了。他跟我们说得集中意念想我们最想看到的事情，然后我就看到你跟我一起参加了很多场战役，深夜还在会议室商讨基地规章细则，还有在异人学院开学的时候站在台上宣读入学名单。中本悠太看完好久都没说话，李泰容也被吓呆了一会儿，我问他们看到了什么他们都不说，想着你来了问你就行了呗我也懒得跟他们较劲。”  
“我们能做的很少，金道英，可能这次到最后还是什么都没有变。”  
“但我只有一次，我们只有一次。你回来是来帮我们的，跟时间流一样，都是来帮我们的。”  
李永钦沉默了一会儿，又开口：“他修不好时间流的。上一次我死之前，时间流都还是坏的。但我没办法跟他说。对他来说时间流成为了一切，他不可能放下时间流，这也是为什么上一次我们错过了无数机会，因为我们太依靠时间流了。”  
“这次不一样了，这次我们有你。”金道英笑了，“虽然不如时间流全知，至少你知道一些。至于徐英浩，那就靠你去劝服他早点投向别的研究。基地只有他一个负责研发的科学家，在玹勉强算半个，没有科技，根本无法应对异能，连我们自己也是一团迷雾。”  
“我知道。我们会很需要一个徐英浩的，甚至有的时候我想，要是有徐英浩有两个就好了，或者三个四个五个。”李永钦想到了什么，笑得苦涩。  
“所以到底你们是什么关系？”金道英，不达目的不罢休。  
“我跟他什么关系那也是上一条时间线的事了，这一条时间线里我和他接触不都在你眼皮子底下？能有什么关系，你跟他什么关系我就跟他什么关系。”  
“骗人。李永钦，不要觉得你活过一次你就很厉害，我总有一天找出来，实在不行我去问徐英浩。”  
“你要真能问出来，也不至于现在才来问我。长官，要不这长官给我当，你真的很不会做特工。”  
“那好，我全部听你的，基地就等于是你的了。长官，打算怎么做？”金道英笑得眼睛都皱起来，他在李永钦面前没什么架子好端了，李永钦又不依赖他，那金道英没皮没脸一点也轻松一点。  
“现在什么都做不了，我们太被动了。上一条时间线里我刚来的时候你根本没想过信息也要共享给我，VISION没了，你才开始认真把我当团队一员看。后来任务一件接一件，我们也没有时间坐下来讲之前的事了。”  
“哇，那现在你在一条新的时间线了，不至于明里暗里把我没做过的事怪到我身上吧！”  
“嗯嗯，那你现在多为上条时间线的你补救一点，下条时间线我就可以多知道一点了。”  
“你在这条时间线上落脚了，李永钦。”金道英听到这句话脸都冷了，“不要告诉我你是来这儿试错来了。你有下一条时间线，但我们只活一次，徐英浩和VISION冒死去救你，不是为了让你来把我们当作你的实验品。你都不知道在玹冒了多大风险去调用了军方资源我们才找到你，你也不知道我们又花了多少人力资源才能把你带回来。差一点点，徐英浩，钱锟，还有肖俊，就都要死在那场火里了。我相信你是因为你承诺要带我们避开损失，避开死亡，但如果你为了揭露什么你不知道的秘密，故意放任事情恶化，我随时可以送你去下一条时间线。”  
“金道英，权衡利弊，及时止损，”李永钦没有被威胁到，反而放下心来，“换我是你，我也会这样做。你会愿意为了基地的未来付出一切，甚至杀掉我，我也会为你们付出一切。我会尽力，但如何尽力我也不知道。不一样的选择会导致怎么样的未来我也不知道，但我真的，会一直只站在你们这边。”  
“不行，李永钦，你凭什么要站在我们这边？我越想越觉得不对劲，你根本不在意这条命，你永远有下一条命，没有什么可以要挟你尽力而为。”  
“良心，金道英，是你教我的，做人要有良心。”李永钦直直盯着金道英的眼睛，“上一条时间线里，你跟我说，我的异能不是为了逃跑，而是为了毫无顾虑地前进，为了向对的事情献祭我自己。所以我没有逃跑，我来献祭我自己了。”  
“我不信。你与我们根本没有利益重合点，你根本不需要帮我们，你现在倒戈去军方，肯定活得比在基地好多了。”  
“如果我有呢。你下了决心要为异人一族争得一片蓝天，不过是作为嘉颖的儿子赎罪来了。”此话一出，金道英心里一震，李永钦没停下，好像这个秘密根本不重要，“而我永远效忠基地，是因为徐英浩。你不是想知道我们什么关系吗，我这就告诉你。”  
李永钦抬头看会议室的灯。基地的基础设施被军方故意安排得落后军方总部一大截，最应该亮堂的会议室里用的却是一顶不怎么亮的灯，安在会议室的天花板上根本点不亮灯塔地下的暗，但李永钦却被灯光刺到眼角开始泛泪。也不知道金道英看见没有，有一滴水从李永钦眼角开始下落，落到右边的嘴角。  
“我们是彼此的痛苦。”李永钦呜咽着说了这句话。

实验室里，徐英浩深呼一口气，再一次试图打开时间流。时间流从上次停下的地方倒回一点播放，重复着徐英浩看了千百次的一幕。  
时间流里的他手里拿着枪，指着对面的李永钦。李永钦往前走了几步，枪口顶在他的心口上，他伸出手，大拇指印在徐英浩放在扳机处的食指上，剩下的手指握紧徐英浩的手。  
“我们是彼此的痛苦。”说完这句话，李永钦推动扳机，一声枪响。  
时间流再一次被重重摔在地上，还是没有坏，它还闪着蓝光。时间流不会坏，是徐英浩觉得它坏掉了，是他不再愿意看下去了，他已经对时间流里徐英浩和李永钦的爱情故事上瘾了。  
没有人可以夺走时间流里相爱的徐英浩和李永钦，就算是他们自己也不行。

肖俊在VISION上收拾完自己的东西，跟着钱锟回到基地的宿舍。  
“终于能舒舒服服洗个澡了！之前在VISION上为了节约燃料，总是洗冷水的，我们没生病真的是万幸。”钱锟正在给肖俊铺床，“诶你说，道英为什么突然允许我们参加会议了啊？挺奇怪的。道英对我们是挺好，不过我们服从他命令就行，我怎么有点觉得，他这是让我们参与决策的意思？”  
钱锟伸手，让肖俊把枕头递给他。但肖俊盯着房间门出神，动也没动，钱锟喊了他好几声他也没听见。  
“肖俊！”钱锟爬下床敲了一下肖俊的头，他才回过神来，“我跟你说话你怎么不理我！”  
“锟，锟哥，我可以今晚跟你一个房间睡吗？”肖俊结结巴巴的。  
“你这么大人了还不敢一个人睡？你有问题。”  
钱锟把枕头放回床上，拍了拍肖俊床上的小恐龙玩偶，“它在这儿陪你，你怕什么，有鬼就让它咬死。我先走了，你赶紧洗澡睡觉，明天我喊你起床，我们早点出门试试VISION的八个引擎，听到没有？”  
肖俊又盯着床走神。  
钱锟摇着头走了，嘴里念叨着:“肖俊什么时候长大啊，我好累……”  
“他已经走了，你为什么不走？你当时在中本悠太背后，你为什么要跟着我？为什么只有我能看到你，他们根本没有反应，为什么只有我？”肖俊对着床上大吼，像那里有人一样。  
“原来你真的可以看到我，那你就要帮我弄清楚这到底是怎么回事。”一个穿着校服的小男孩从空气中慢慢现形，他的头发上还沾着干了的血，校服衬衫的下摆和裤子上都有大片血迹。  
“我哥董思成教我要懂点礼貌，虽然现在情况比较紧急，我还是先介绍一下我自己。我是黄仁俊，他们把我的哥哥董思成关在地下室里，你要尽快帮我把他救出来，因为我们时间不多了。”黄仁俊又慢慢消失在空气里，但在肖俊眼里只是变透明了一些，“我能维持实形的时间越来越短了，地狱的大门已经在等我了，你必须帮我，否则，你也跟我一起死吧。”  
恢复到透明状态的黄仁俊极快地穿过肖俊的身体，肖俊像是被抽走了全身的力量一样倒在地上。黄仁俊通过他的那一秒，他看见了更多的人，或者说是鬼，游荡在肖俊的房间里，有几只甚至趴在肖俊的脸边，有的脸被砍掉一半，暗红的血半凝在伤口上，有一只全身被火烧得皱皱巴巴，眼眶被丑陋的疤痕填满，在四周乱窜，结果直直冲到肖俊眼前来。肖俊被这一吓，猛地闭上眼。  
“闭眼没用的，肖俊，你不可能闭着眼生活。”黄仁俊抓住那只在肖俊眼前的鬼，伸出两指去抠那只鬼的眼睛。抠出来的那一瞬间，那只鬼惨叫一声，化烟飘走，肖俊捂住耳朵，在地上痛苦地打滚，那声惨叫刺穿耳膜，毫无仁慈地刮蹭着他的头骨。  
“好好投胎去吧，像我一样困在这里算什么，救出我哥哥之后我就去陪你。”黄仁俊把血随意抹在在校服上，其他的鬼看到这一幕都纷纷飘散开来，他们费尽心思留在这个维度，和黄仁俊一样，都是有未完成的执念，可在短时间内借助实形在活人的世界行动，他们可不想被黄仁俊直接送到地狱去。  
“懂了吗肖俊，你必须帮我，否则，你就等着被吓得心跳加速死掉吧。”

  


秘密

8：00 A.M. 军方总部

“好久不见了，基地一切还好吗？”李楷灿站在门口，热络地和金道英还有徐英浩打着招呼，一只手背在身后，握着取血针。  
“这就是基地新来的小孩？现在不会睡得是我之前的房间吧？”李楷灿一只手抓住李永钦的食指，另一只手握着取血针扎进去。速度太快了，等李永钦反应过来已经是李楷灿拔针的时候了。李永钦正要喊疼，就被李楷灿掐住脸颊。  
金道英啪一声把李楷灿的手打下去，李永钦脸上已经被捏出来一个浅红的印子。  
“李楷灿，收敛点，在军方我也能把你打一顿。”徐英浩把李永钦揽在身后。  
“反应不太快，看来去作战部的概率不大了，通讯部和科学部可以试试。”李楷灿把取血针递给身后的黄冠亨；黄冠亨跟徐英浩点了点头算是打了招呼，就立马拿着血样去实验室。  
李楷灿也转身就要走，走之前没忘了再嘴碎两句：“当然啦，一切都要建立在你不是异人的基础上，否则学院不收的。血样结果五分钟就能出来了，你们带他先去转转吧，我还有事，就不和你们玩了，忙着呢。”  
“他们什么时候有这种技术了，血样就能测是否是异人？”金道英压低声音问徐英浩。  
“理论上可以实现，将异人DNA与普通人类DNA对比就好。转化后的异人DNA序列会有所改变，细胞机能也会不一样，但除非他们有泰瑞根水晶，否则无法分辨未转化的异人与普通人类。”说到这里，徐英浩皱起眉头，“他们倒也还不能复制泰瑞根水晶吧，来世的库存都进海里了。涉事产品都被召回了，剩下在海里的那些也因为洋流被冲淡了，已经毫无影响了，只是不知道他们还有没有足够本事从那些东西里面提取出来。”  
“费力不讨好的事，他们不会干。既然不想要更多异人，就没必要复制泰瑞根水晶，没有转化的异人，不就是普通人类吗？”李永钦边说边推开两颗快要黏在一起的头，“还有，你们能不能自然点，一会儿别人以为咱们是在这密谋什么的，军方有什么好怕。”  
“话是这么说，但是谁知道现在军方领导层什么意思啊！来世一战后我就没见过玛丽亚了，更别说探探她的行动方向，来世倒台后一直都是金廷祐负责军方和基地之间的来往的。玛丽亚没让我们滚蛋都算好的了，见不着她反而是好事。”金道英摇了摇头。  
“是希尔将军，金道英，注意你的措辞，军方不比基地，我们有规矩。”李马克走到他们面前，“本来今天希尔将军要和你谈向基地开放异人事务处理权的事儿，但她突然有了新的任务，一会儿李帝努会跟你会跟你说明白。”  
“这不是跟自己人说话吗？我们又没有军衔的概念。还有，金廷祐呢？他不参与这件事？”金道英探头看了看李马克身后，发现什么也没有。  
“他还有别的事情要忙。并且，避嫌，军方的规矩，怕是以后的任务你们两兄弟都难见上一面了。”李马克给了金道英一张门禁卡，“快去吧，李帝努在第五会议室等你。”  
“带他去学院看看。”金道英接过门禁卡就往里面走，李永钦一抬脚也想往里去，被李马克一把拦住。  
“呃，你不能去，只有长官们才能进去。”李马克拦住乱撞的李永钦，眼神示意徐英浩过来抓住他。  
“走吧，一会儿道英就出来了，先带你去学院。”徐英浩想把李永钦拉回来，但李永钦还在挣扎，边扑腾边被李马克往外推。李永钦抓住李马克的一只耳朵一拽，一个银光闪闪的东西出现在李马克的耳朵眼里，然后瞬间消失。  
“停下，不用抓我了，我自己会走。”李永钦忽然站好，扭头往学院去。  
“奇怪的人，也不知道学院要不要他。”李马克摸了摸自己刚被抓了一把的耳朵，往会议室方向去了。  
刚走出两步，徐英浩抓住李永钦问刚刚是怎么回事。  
“李马克是异人吗？”李永钦忽然这样问。  
“是，异能是分身。怎么忽然问这个问题？”徐英浩有点不明白这句话什么意思。  
“他耳朵里有东西，而且不是通讯器。”李永钦继续往前走，好像他根本没说话一样，“我猜那个东西抑制了他的异能。对特工来说最危险的事情，就是被人夺走配枪；既然异能是分身，刚刚我都已经摸到他的枪了，他还没有分身出一个人来抓住我，反而示意你来，看来是真的不能使用异能了。”  
“你意思是说，凡是投靠军方的异人都被强行抑制异能了？但异人投靠军方时都签了协议，协议的内容我们可不知道，万一是主动放弃的呢？”徐英浩不太想得明白。  
“除了中本悠太那样的，谁会想放弃异能？你会愿意放弃时间流吗？”两人已经走到学院入口了，一眼望进去，全是来来往往的学生。  
“如果是这样，为什么签订协议？为什么还要投靠军方？留在基地不就行了？”徐英浩问。  
“他们永远有比我们更好的东西。如果指定了不能让我们得到，那我们就变成他们。”李永钦的视线黏在一个在草地上跟朋友追逐的学生身上，“并且，当他们比我们更强大，看上去是我们自愿放弃了异能，但其实就是被迫的。”  
“你知道的很多。”徐英浩冷不丁冒出来这一句，语气带着点疑问。  
“是道英跟我说的，你也明白，道英一直都觉得异人不应该被限制。”李永钦收回视线，慌乱地开始解释。  
“你们昨天到底聊了多久？你还记得我跟你说聊完了来实验室吗？可我等了你很久，你一直没有来。”  
“道英有很多事情交代给我，我们一直聊到很晚，我想你应该睡了，所以就直接回房间了。道英觉得既然我要成为团队一员，那有些事情我还是应该多知道一点。说起来还要谢谢你，道英说，是你说服他的，不然他不会这么快就信任我。”李永钦笑得眼睛弯起来看着徐英浩。  
“但我等了你一晚上……”徐英浩有点委屈。  
“我们现在有很多时间独处了！对不起啦以后一定注意时间……”李永钦抱着徐英浩的手臂晃晃，他在撒娇。  
“本来要问你什么时候跟金道英这么亲近了的，不叫长官也不叫金道英，而是道英；但想想原来一切功劳都在我，那就没什么好问的了。”徐英浩很吃这一套。  
“说起这个， 以后可以叫我Ten吗？我觉得这样酷一点。”李永钦松开徐英浩的手站好，“出任务的时候叫永钦也太像小孩了。”  
“你觉得大家能有多大岁数？我们也还都是小孩，忽然就被塞在这个位置上，要为这么多事情负责。我们跟着大部队离开来世的时候也不过十几岁，最大的是泰一，最小的是楷灿他们。刚出来世的时候到处流浪，哪里都不是家，但在我们几个小孩在一起互相照顾，哪里都是家。要是我们还没被逼着离开学院，和那群小孩也差不多大，在草地上乱跑晒太阳。不过要是连我们也放弃了，谁来保证得不到军方庇护的异人也能晒一点太阳呢。”徐英浩看着李永钦，从李永钦的眼睛里看到了动摇的自己， “好吧，是道英的信念不是我的。我留在基地只是因为……”  
“时间流。我知道的，道英说过。在时间流里大家应该都叫我Ten吧，那从今天开始，你好，我是Ten,你呢？”李永钦伸出手去，示意徐英浩也伸出手来。  
“徐英浩。你不是早就知道名字了？”徐英浩把手放上去。  
“不不不，新的游戏，一个新的名字。或者我们换个方式，现在是高中的英语课了，你是新来的。Introduce yourself in English, new classmate.”李永钦攥住徐英浩的手不肯放过他。  
“Ok, 我当年在学院的时候……”徐英浩正要往下说，就看到李永钦皱起眉头表达不满意，只好用英语说一遍，“Back to the time when I was in the Academy, I had this name, John.”  
“Then nice to meet you, Johnny.我们英语课的传统，把一个很严肃的名字变可爱。”李永钦握着徐英浩的手晃了晃，然后松开。  
“你不是喜欢严肃的名字吗？Ten，听起来像个无情杀手特工；John，听起来像拿到了很多专利的科学家，特别是机器人方向的。”  
而且听起来很合适一起出现在一张纸上。徐英浩心里这样想。  
“我需要严肃一点，你需要可爱一点，Johnny,这两件事不冲突。”李永钦摆摆手，徐英浩被他逗得轻轻笑起来。  
徐英浩的手机忽然响了，接起来，是黄冠亨。  
“John，哦不好意思，我总是习惯用英语课的名字叫你，徐……”  
“Hendery，用之前的名字也可以，换成Johnny也行，新的名字。”徐英浩接起电话，还沉浸在跟李永钦的玩笑当中，“有空吗，我们可以一起聊聊天。”  
“呃，虽然我不知道到底是怎么一回事，但是，Johnny,”电话对面的黄冠亨有点吞吞吐吐的，“你确定你带回来的小孩有异能吗？血样检测他至少是还未变异的异人，DNA上和普通人类没有任何不同。”  
徐英浩的脸冷下来，去看李永钦。李永钦的眼神又黏在一个在草地上玩的学生身上，像没多大的小孩第一次见蝴蝶一样盯着。  
“呃，Johnny你还在吗？”黄冠亨敲敲话筒，得到一声回应之后又开始继续说，“他的数据已经上传到系统，现在可以进学院了，但很抱歉，你还是不能进去，学院规定，异人勿入。你想来看看怎么回事的话，我在老地方，西西里实验室，血样还没用完。”  
“永钦，哦，应该叫你Ten了，现在你已经有权限进学院了，我找冠亨有点事，就是刚刚在门口见到的那个，你自己进去看看好吗？记得低调点，你是新来的。”徐英浩边说边把李永钦往学院门禁推，门禁声轻轻响了一声，显示放行。李永钦顺着这一推就往学院里面走了两步，等他回头，徐英浩已经不见了。  
“Johnny，捡起这个名字你还真的，从善如流。我当然知道你留在基地是为了时间流，还‘机器人方面的科学家’，原来这么早就有这种想法，难怪仿生人的研发会走得这么顺利。”李永钦边自言自语，边往草地上他一直在看的那个学生走，又忽然停住，“但是，上次我们只能在门口看看，现在都能让我进来了，这次是为什么？金道英打招呼了？异人能进学校了？”  
“算了，见招拆招吧，从你开始，装成普通小孩在学院的草地上打滚的刘扬扬，”李永钦看着粘了一身草的刘扬扬，“那就先来看看你怎么混进来的。”

8：30 A.M. VISION

飞机进入平流层，坐标已经锁定，自动飞行模式启动。中本悠太解开安全带，走到机长室，停在肖俊座位后面。  
“哎，”肖俊用手肘捅了下肖俊的座椅，座椅嘭一声响，“昨天会议盯着我干什么？”  
“哥！”肖俊把安全带重新扣起来，向钱锟投去求救的眼神，钱锟也怕死了中本悠太，根本没想过救他；肖俊只好看向目光炯炯要杀人的中本悠太，“悠太哥，”肖俊吞了吞口水，想把一切都说出来，没想到黄仁俊在中本悠太身后探出头来，做了一个抹脖子的动作。  
“嗯？怎么？我怎么了，你说。”中本悠太凑得更近了，直直盯着肖俊的眼睛。  
肖俊眼一横，心一闭，开始胡言乱语：“因为悠太哥昨天真的是太帅了哇那个制服特别是袖章还有哗啦哗啦响的配枪真的很帅哇我就没忍住多看了两眼怎么了看帅哥也有罪吗如果看帅哥也有罪那就把我抓进去不要再看着我了我心真的跳得很快放过我吧！”  
肖俊眼一睁，眼前是在憋笑的钱锟，把墨镜戴在头上的中本悠太站在显示屏前，脚有一拍没一拍得敲着地板，耳朵尖有点发红。  
“藏得好深啊，我都不知道你这么喜欢悠太哥。”钱锟离开座位去仓库找东西，只剩下肖俊和中本悠太，还有只有肖俊能看见的黄仁俊。  
“别忘了昨天晚上，肖俊，你还不想死吧。”黄仁俊站在肖俊的耳边小声说。  
“呃，悠太哥，地下室里关着的那个，什么情况啊？昨天听到道英哥和泰一哥聊天提到了。”肖俊松开安全带，向中本悠太走了两步。  
“你说董思成啊？”中本悠太转过身来，语气有点不自然，“不知道他什么来头，是异人不错，我们验过血了；并且，诡异得很，你要是在现场你就知道了，就他一个人站在一片空地上，四周什么都没有。我们搜了资料，发现那个地方之前是个量子实验室，董思成是实验室的工程师，那天本来是全体休假，不知道为什么他非要去实验室，好像是检查什么故障。再后来就是有人报警说发现异人痕迹要求军方派出人手铲除，廷祐截下消息就先让我们去把他带回来了。现场连个摄像头都没有，我们过去那一片都是空的，查过卫星监控发现那座实验室在那个时间点直接消失了，好像被谁直接从地面上抹掉了一样。”  
“那天我好奇，让我哥等我下课就带我去看看实验室，还点了附近一家鱼汤外卖。我哥不让我在实验室里吃东西，我先骗他说是牛奶，让他喝了一口，这样他就不会骂我了，然后我也喝了一口。没多久他就开始结茧，我好像是被吓得晕过去了。等我恢复意识，我哥站在原地到处找我，但我就站他面前他都看不到，还说实验室不见了，但是，我看是还在的啊。”黄仁俊在肖俊耳边解释。  
“董思成一定有异能，那一整栋楼都没了。道英想去问真实情况，但一提到那个场景董思成就开始发疯，嘴里念叨什么人啊军啊什么弟弟的，第一次还把手铐扯断，直接跟金道英打起来了。我们根本问不出什么，把他放回去又不知道多少人想杀了他，只好把他关地下室，让泰一每天去跟他聊聊，至少别把我们墙锤坏了。”中本悠太说完这一通，扭头看在神游的肖俊，有点来火，“哎，不是你说要听的？怎么我说了又不听？你在玩我？”  
“不是啊，哈哈，悠太哥太帅了嘛看着看着就有点注意不到哥到底在说什么，是我的错，我的错。”肖俊笑了两声，坐回位置上去了。  
“钱锟怎么还不回来，我去看看，太慢了吧这也。”  
中本悠太又有点脸红，觉得这个机舱里有点热，走去仓库帮钱锟准备东西了。   
“不是吧！你看你哥结茧都能吓晕，你怎么那天抓鬼都不怕的？”肖俊装模做样在看飞机的各项指数，实则在跟黄仁俊说话。  
“这个，看多了就好了。我以前特别喜欢看恐怖片，越血腥的越来劲。第一次看到鬼我还以为做梦呢，就豁出去了把它头拧下来，喷了我一身血。后来学明白了，我就这一身衣服，到时候真下去了被我妈看见了不砍了我，她最不喜欢我把衣服弄脏了。”黄仁俊边笑边说。  
“等会儿，我再理一遍。所以是你哥结茧，你被吓死，但因为不认为自己死了所以困在生和死之间，怨念太重所以能化形，等我把你哥就出来你就愿意去死了。”肖俊掰着手指头算，“原来聊斋志异真的是真的。”  
“虽然我弄不清楚为什么是这样但大概就是这样。还有，你开天眼的时候就应该知道，真的有鬼。”黄仁俊对肖俊翻了个白眼。  
“说起这个我也很奇怪。我没有异能啊，我为什么时不时能看到鬼？别的鬼都不理我，你怎么就缠上我了？为什么你碰我一下我就能看见那么多鬼？”  
“只有一个解释，肖俊。你祖上是道士家族，可能还有几个半仙，我只是更激发了你血液里的天性。还有，这就是你的命，你就得帮我救我哥哥。”  
“救出来之后怎么办？你也听到了刚刚悠太哥说了，放他出去就是死路一条，不如你好好劝劝你哥哥，等异能稳定了再说，不然直接呆在基地好了，基地对异人来说最安全不过了。”  
“你管那么多干什么玩意儿？我说要救就要救，出去之后是我们自己的事儿了。放心，等我哥出去了，我会现形跟你们长官好好说的，你不会有事。”  
“那计划照旧？”肖俊背后冒汗，这可是他第一次瞒着钱锟自己行动。  
“照旧。放心，计划万无一失。”黄仁俊想伸出手来拍拍肖俊的肩膀，被肖俊躲开，他不想再看到更多鬼了。

“喂，在玹，肖俊什么来头？跟董思成有什么关系？”中本悠太其实并没走远而是躲在拐角处偷听，虽然他只能听到肖俊一个人在说话。  
“悠太哥，怎么忽然问这个？肖俊当时是基地公开招募飞行员的时候和钱锟一起入选的，年龄小了些，当时的性格和实力都没达到外勤特工标准，现在好像也还不太行——别跟他说这个啊他还小，可能过两年就成长了。本来他是要落选，但钱锟是第一名，并且提出要求说如果不能带着肖俊就不入职了，当时只好连他一起收入了，但钱锟也因为被肖俊拖累，被认定为有情感弱点，来世一战之后没能得到军方青睐，又不是异人，道英哥为了保证基地有空中力量，邀请他们两个留下了。”  
“这些我都知道，之前的呢？来基地之前，跟董思成有关系吗？”中本悠太追问。  
“呃，我查查看。真的没了，钱锟是飞行员世家出身，几代人都是军方有名的飞行员，之所以与家里决裂是因为他公开支持异人，而他们全家人在选择立场时站在了支持剿灭异人的那边，他就和家里断绝关系出来了——不是我故意要说钱锟啊，是从这个时候肖俊才开始存在——钱锟在路上捡到的肖俊，肖俊所有记录都从这里开始，往前找也找不到了。钱锟先是带着肖俊躲了几年，以免家里人抓他回去；后来军方分出支持异人一派后，他就直接加入了我们。至于肖俊和董思成的关系，可以说毫无关系。你突然问起这个来做什么？”在玹那边哐啷哐啷响，信号也开始断断续续了。  
“在玹，我知道新设备很吸引人，但守好基地，不能再让军方掌控我们了。等回去了我再跟你说到底是怎么回事。钱锟和肖俊不是威胁，我和道英讨论后再跟你说。”悠太挂了电话，转手想要拨通金道英的，但钱锟忽然拍了下他的肩膀。  
“悠太哥，干什么呢?”钱锟笑着看他。  
“打电话问问在玹基地怎么样了，把他一个人留在基地我有点担心。”中本悠太没有慌张，拿起手机在钱锟面前晃了下。  
“锟哥，悠太哥，过来坐好吧，我们马上要到地方了。”肖俊出声喊他们。  
“附近有平民区，离得太近我怕居民报警，到时候就麻烦了。”钱锟边说，边给他们俩递衣服和氧气面罩，“道英哥让我们在这下去，刚好问问附近的村民。”  
“我在来世生活过一小段时间，这不算什么，我不要。”中本悠太推开钱锟的手，“全给肖俊吧，他那小身板，穿两身衣服才够抗冻。”  
钱锟先给肖俊套好衣服又给他系好面罩，这样肖俊一旦感到缺氧，伸手就能用了。  
“肖俊，我们可能要找新家了。不过不用害怕，就跟之前一样，我们只是换个地方换份工作而已，我永远不会抛弃你。”钱锟凑近肖俊去整理他耳边的碎发，借机在他耳边细语，“但你得告诉我，你到底瞒了大家什么事，你再不告诉我，悠太哥就要自己找出来了，我们不能这么没良心，不能让他们为了我们操心，知道的吧。你可以先想想，这次任务还是照常做，一会儿注意保护自己。”  
肖俊被这一番话吓得轻轻发起抖来，又被钱锟轻轻捏住后颈安抚住。  
“我们还得好好工作知道吗？这是我们欠他们的，你可不能露馅啊。”钱锟轻轻笑了。  
肖俊的心跳慢慢平静下来，开始控制飞机着陆。  
有人一起承担秘密总比一个人扛着强。  
是共同分享的秘密把独立的，散落的人粘合起来，变成一个队伍。

8：40 A.M. 基地

“有的没的什么呀，悠太哥总是喜欢杞人忧天，能有什么事儿。”郑在玹挂掉电话，盯着来来往往的军方的人，“不过泰容哥他们怎么还没回来，五秒钟就能完事儿的任务，这都快一个小时了。”  
郑在玹话音刚落，李泰容带着文泰一瞬移回来了。阵势太大，淡紫色的光圈伴随着一束破空声出现在控制室，军方的人员一阵骚动，少数几个已经掏出枪进入战斗模式了。  
“哎，干什么呢？是我们自己人，没见过世面啊？”郑在玹摆摆手让军方的人收回枪，走到李泰容身边，“哥，挖煤去了吗你们？”  
李泰容和文泰浑身都变黑了，连脸上也都是黑痕，文泰一边咳边跺了跺脚，他站的地面上瞬间多了一层灰。  
“快联系道英，我们没找到李永钦的妈妈。”李泰容开口，嗓子都是哑的，“我们俩搜遍了那块废墟，别说人了，像样的东西一件没有。”  
“周围找了没有？卫星监控显示那块没有人进出过啊？”郑在玹转头就拨金道英的电话，但根本拨不通。  
“长官，目前正在更新通讯系统，预计二十分钟后好。”军方的一名负责人看郑在玹想用通讯系统，不慌不忙地解释，脸上挂着标准的微笑，像是在看他们笑话。  
“我们不能慌，在玹，”文泰一把郑在玹拉近，“基地里不是只有我们。道英还在跟军方争取独自处理异人事物的权利，万一消息走漏出去，说我们没这个金刚钻还揽瓷器活，道英再怎么努力，我们也会被他们拿捏在手里。”  
“泰一说的对，我们只能等。”说完这句，李泰容又咳了几声。  
“你们先去洗漱，换身衣服，这有我在，没什么问题，大不了让他们快滚，我自己来装设备。”郑在玹把文泰一和李泰容往外赶，“站在这我还怕你们给我新设备上灰，快走。”  
“我们人真的太少了，万一哪天……”文泰一便往宿舍走，边数他遇见的军方人员；走出不到十步，这已经是他遇见的第七个了。  
“来世一战基本剿灭了对军方不利的异人，剩下的都被军方收为己用了，剩下我们这些没用的，只能求军方给我们一点喘息之地了。”李泰容说。  
“李永钦，那个小孩真的能帮我们吗？我总觉得他瞒着我们什么。”文泰一问李泰容。徐英浩在众人面前展示时间流时，文泰一并不在场。他一向不太关心基地的事务，万事都让金道英他们做主。  
“咳咳咳，”李泰容突然又咳起来，等文泰一给他拍背顺过气了，他才开口回答，“这你要问道英，我不知道。当时我什么都没看到，更别提李永钦了。”  
“看来我们只能等道英回来再做安排了，希望李永钦的妈妈别出去添麻烦。”文泰一转身进了自己的房间。  
李泰容在门口顿了顿，也进了自己房间。他通常洗漱得很慢，但这次很快，头发都没来得及吹干，就套起衣服，一个瞬移到地下室了，进门之前没忘了把监控关掉。  
隔着铁栏杆，董思成听到声音猛地从床上坐起来，看到是李泰容又躺回去，慢悠悠地说：“又是你。这次想问什么？”  
“今天心情好了点吗？”李泰容搬了把椅子在门口坐下来，“好了点的话，再跟我说说你的弟弟黄仁俊，以及，他到底有什么本事能够杀我。”  
“跟你说过很多次了，当时黄仁俊消失了，连带着整座实验室都消失了。”董思成侧躺在床上，头微微颤抖，眼睛湿漉漉的，“我结茧的时候他还在的，等我从茧里出来，什么都没了。”  
“董思成，我一直没跟你说为什么我这么固执一定要问黄仁俊，”李泰容从椅子上站起来，“我在时间流里看到黄仁俊就碰了我一下，然后我就开始发疯，疯狂挠自己，最后死在自己的房间里，双手都是自己的血。”李泰容瞬移进囚室，抓住董思成的衣领，迫使他从床上下来，“你要试试这样的吗？还是你要告诉我到底是为什么？”  
董思成想挣开李泰容的手，忽然觉得身体里有一股力量穿过，直到指尖，他知道自己的异能要被李泰容逼出来了，赶忙大叫：“你不想跟我弟弟一样消失你就放开我！我说真的！”  
地下室的门被打开，是郑在玹和文泰一。  
“哥，放下他，”郑在玹手里拿着枪，一边瞄准了正在挣扎的董思成，万一他失控就能及时击毙，一边开口劝李泰容，“我们都听到你的话了，系统更新启动后监控自动开了。哥，放下他，有什么事我们一起担。你也听到他说的了，你不想现在就死吧。”  
“泰容，你也听到了，出来，有什么事我们可以一起商量。”文泰一趁李泰容有些松懈，赶紧使用异能感知他的情绪，把他的愤怒一点点压下去。  
李泰容扔下董思成，使用异能瞬移回了自己房间。  
看来大家都有秘密。

9:00 A.M. 梅里雪山  
趁着唯一一个会藏语的中本悠太上前去跟村民打交道，肖俊发着抖在钱锟面前把事情一五一十交代了，一是因为冷，二是因为怕，期间还征求了飘在半空中的黄仁俊的许可。  
“你早说不就行？我不会帮你？”钱锟双手叉腰，“养了你这么多年，你连这种小事都不肯说。不就是做噩梦了有幻觉了，回去让泰一哥给你治治，睡个好觉就行了啊，你真给我吓死了。”  
“不是啊锟哥，真的都是真的！”肖俊一把拉住钱锟的手臂，又看着黄仁俊，“喂，你应该还能化形吧，要不你出来给他看看？锟哥很有本事的，说不定他比我更有用，我真的救不出你哥哇！”  
“我没多少能量化形了，我试试。”黄仁俊边说边开始抽力，在钱锟面前化形，费了老大劲也才勉强化完上半身，但已经把钱锟吓得说不出话了。  
“跟你说了都是真的了！这下你信了！”肖俊大喊起来，远处的中本悠太听到，转过头来，还好黄仁俊早就撑不住，没了实形，中本悠太什么都没看见。  
“事情太大，我们要向道英请示才行。仁俊对吗？你应该能听见。道英不会放弃任何能保护异人的机会，他不可能会对你哥哥做什么事情，我们把他留在基地也是为了保护他。你放心，我们一定会尽力解决你的问题，把你也救出来。”钱锟向着黄仁俊刚刚站着的位置，神色凝重说了这番话。  
“呃，锟哥，他在这边。”肖俊手指了指黄仁俊真正站的位置，“还有，他说谢谢。他只想让他哥哥恢复正常生活，如果我们能帮他，他将感激不尽。”  
“我们会努力的，仁俊。”钱锟赶忙转身对着肖俊刚刚指的位置，黄仁俊被他转身的样子逗笑了。  
“干什么呢你们，转来转去叽里呱啦的，鬼附身了？”中本悠太走过来，“刚刚有个村民说会带我们去鸟人经常出没的山谷，据说他们发现了那个鸟人藏身的洞穴，运气好我们还能直接对上他。就是好像那个鸟人不是本地人，和村民彼此听不懂对方说话。”  
“我们走吧悠太哥，别耽误太多时间了。”钱锟拉着肖俊，跟在中本悠太身后；肖俊对着黄仁俊挤挤眼，示意让黄仁俊也跟上。  
前方是一个举着火把的村民，山谷里没有日照，看起来阴森森的一片。梅里雪山是许多宗教的朝圣之地，山谷的外沿隐隐约约飘着各色经幡，风的呼啸声里夹杂着些许诵经声，但山谷里一片死寂。  
“肖俊，你们还是别往前走了。山谷里有很多鬼。我猜是埋了不少死人，”黄仁俊皱着眉盯着带头人手里的火把，“怕是这个村民别有用心。”  
“怕什么，我们有悠太哥，上天入地无所不能，大不了一枪崩了那个村民呗。”肖俊低头应付路上的让人脚底打滑的石块，没太把黄仁俊的话放心上。  
“不，我说真的，你快点告诉钱锟，这一切有诈！”黄仁俊话音刚落，走在最前面的中本悠太就已经一脚踏出了经幡串起的圈，背影逐渐没在阴影里。  
“肖俊，钱锟，赶紧跟上。”重本悠太的声音在谷里远远传过来，有些失真。  
“黄仁俊，我还以为你胆有多大，你不去你就在这等我们，干嘛拦着我们！”肖俊撒开腿追上前面即将走进谷里的钱锟，“锟哥，黄仁俊胆小死了，都不肯进来。”  
黄仁俊看着肖俊和钱锟也都被黑暗吞没，又看见空气里飘着的好几只怨鬼，只好跟上。  
村民带他们七拐八拐到了一个洞口，用火把一照，洞里的墙上有各种颜色的壁画，蓝紫色最扎眼。他们继续往里走，黄仁俊看到越来越多的怨鬼，又怕肖俊说他胆小，愣是一句话没说。  
走到空气略微稀薄的深度，早不知道已经拐了几个弯道了，这个村民忽然将火把往中本悠太身上一扔，又从包里掏出一把药粉往火上一撒，一股烟气蒸腾而起，呛得他们又是流泪又是咳嗽，而那个村民早已趁乱逃走了。  
除了黄仁俊，剩下的人早就因缺氧而意识不清倒下了，火把滚在地上都还没灭，已经点着了中本悠太的衣角。肖俊看到了，但毫无力气，根本没办法提醒中本悠太；钱锟已经昏迷了，中本悠太离火把最近，被熏得睁不开眼。  
黄仁俊看着都快急死了，再不扑灭，所有人都要成干尸。他用尽力气化形，但这次只能到手，黄仁俊赶紧用手一推中本悠太，他侧身刚好把衣角上的火压灭；黄仁俊又伸手去捡火把，在这样烧下去迟早会把所有人都点着。他一心急就被火把上未捆扎好的木刺割到了手，划出一道长长的口子。黄仁俊吃痛，就快维持不住实形了，只好把火把握得更紧，递到已经开始转醒的钱锟手里，一用力血就滴在了钱锟的脸上。钱锟刚睁眼就透过一团烟看到黄仁俊想办法扑灭中本悠太身上的火，又把即将要烧到他的火把捡起来；钱锟这下迷迷糊糊接过火把，脸上又有温热的血，正搞不清楚是怎么一回事，就看到黄仁俊渐渐消散在空气中。他一下惊醒，扯过氧气面罩吸了一大口气，又帮肖俊把氧气面罩推到脸上，再去看已经失去意识的中本悠太。钱锟又是做心肺复苏，又是拿氧气面罩渡气，这才让中本悠太慢慢醒过来。  
缓过神来，三个人靠着墙坐在地上。钱锟手里握着火把，阴深的洞穴里一眼望出去根本看不到光。  
“这次是我的错。我太想多了解一点情况了，差点把我们都害死了。这个鬼地方连信号都没有，我们根本叫不来后援，不熟悉地形也走不出去，也不知道猴年马月能回去。”中本悠太根本都不敢看钱锟和肖俊，说完这句话就闭上眼等着他俩发火。  
“悠太哥，现在不是说这个的时候。”钱锟把火把递给肖俊，伸出手去拍拍中本悠太，“我们有事情要告诉你，说不定可以帮我们走出去。”  
钱锟把黄仁俊的事跟中本悠太说了。中本悠太一开始不信，眼神在肖俊身上和乾坤身上来回打量。但看到钱锟脸上的血和火把上的血，又仔细看了三个人，没有一个人受伤，这才放下戒备。  
“黄仁俊说这个地方怨鬼极多，加上墙上的壁画，我猜这个地方可能是什么献祭场所，不然怎么会有这么多怨鬼。”肖俊站起来，研究了一番壁画后得出结论。只见壁画上是一个蓝色的人往银色的箱子里装蓝紫色的矿石，周围跪了一群穿兽皮的人。  
中本悠太不想起身，发动鹰眼，指挥肖俊照亮剩下的壁画给他看。下一幕的场景是在一个弧形建筑物里，没有了蓝色的人，只剩下穿兽皮的人和一箱矿石，还有几个被绑着的人，周围立着几尊人形雕塑。中本悠太越看越觉得有一种熟悉感，但说不出来；好像有什么不好的事情要发生，但他逃不过，就像在迷雾里结茧的时候那种无力。中本悠太背后开始冒冷汗。肖俊把火把移到下一幕，只有一团灰白的东西。  
“什么呀？这幕没了？”肖俊嘟嘟囔囔的，“悠太哥，看完没有，看完了我照下一张了。”  
“肖俊，我知道这是什么地方了。中本悠太站起来，夺过肖俊手里的火把，“你和钱锟赶紧带上氧气面罩！千万不能吸入迷雾！你们没有异人基因，会死在茧里的！赶紧！”中本悠太举着火把迅速从头看了一遍壁画。果然，壁画上画的是克里人授予这个村子泰瑞根水晶以制造他们自己的异人战士，但村子里的人并无异人基因，外人拥有异人基因的可能性也少之又少，因此泰瑞根水晶对他们来说只是抵御外敌的武器，有了这些壁画，这些杀戮也被正名成了献祭。每每有外人来访，村民就想尽办法将他们留在洞穴里，再用泰瑞根水晶释放迷雾将其杀害，所以才有这么多人在这里死了成为怨鬼。  
壁画的最后一幕，前几幕里被绑着的人，已经成了死在茧里成了雕塑。  
中本悠太边催促钱锟和肖俊带面罩，边举着火把四处查看有没有透气的缝隙。霎时间一团迷雾从洞穴深处涌来，中本悠太在迷雾里结茧的痛苦记忆涌来，眼睛开始发疼，他虽然已经变异，不会再受到迷雾影响，但迷雾唤起了他当时结茧的记忆。获得异能并没有那么简单，中本悠太穿过迷雾时，眼角像是被刀划开一样疼，眼球像被人拽出来削过再放回去，在眼眶里生涩转动刮得角膜胀痛。他从痛苦的回忆中缓过来，睁开眼，却发现钱锟和肖俊已经结茧了。  
但凡中本悠太能多关心点泰瑞根变异的细节，就会知道迷雾并不通过呼吸道造成变异，而是皮肤接触。  
晚了。  
中本悠太站得远远地看着已经结茧的钱锟的肖俊，甚至都不敢靠近去听听心跳还在不在。不听就还有可能，可能钱锟和肖俊只是没有变异的异人而已，一会儿就从茧里出来了。中本悠太凭着记忆往外走，希望能到有信号的地方通知基地要求增援，但满脑子都是他结茧后在茧里听到的父母和姐姐的声音：不要放弃啊悠太，早点出来和我们相聚，你变成什么样子我们还是会一样爱你；还有邻居老伯的声音：放弃吧，他死了，你轻轻推一下他他就会碎掉，你们真幸运啊，他要是真出来还有可能会杀了你们，我听说异人都是这样。  
好想放弃算了。前面到底是更黑更暗的地方，还是有光有天空，我明明举着火把，为什么还是看不清。中本悠太缺氧的大脑晕乎乎，想躺下来睡一觉了。  
手一松，火把就掉在地上，这次直接灭了。  
钱锟身上开始有细微的响。茧从手指部分慢慢脱落，一条裂缝慢慢延伸到手臂上，然后是更多的裂缝，从头到脚都是。钱锟破茧而出，伏在地上大口喘息，突然眼前闪现出一幕景象——李永钦带着半张脸的面具，面具下有火烧留下的疤痕，趴在地上，握着一把插进金道英心口的刀，满手是金道英的鲜血，旁边还站着徐英浩。  
远处忽然传来脚步声，钱锟以为是当地的村民，赶紧拔出枪躲在暗处。那人越走越近，伴随着些许扑扑的风声，举着火把好像在找什么，洞的通道里忽明忽暗。他好像看到了倒在地上的中本悠太，把他挪开后又又往前走，似乎看到了结茧的肖俊，叹了好大一口气，小心绕开肖俊后即将要发现钱锟了。  
“别动，再往前一步我就开枪了。”钱锟举起枪对准来人。  
“别开枪，我是跟你们一样被骗进来的，我是来帮你们的。”黄旭熙举起双手，火把照亮了他背后的像雪花一样的翅膀，“你们也要帮我。”

The End of Beginning  
金道英刚出会议室，正想着要怎么平静地向大家宣布这次会议的内容，就接到钱锟的电话。听完钱锟有条不紊又伴随着吸鼻涕声的报告，金道英心里乱成一团，命令钱锟和VISION在原地等着，不要移动肖俊的位置，他们马上就去增援；他正想着千万不能让军方的人发现，先回基地让李泰容把他们带过去，就又接到郑在玹从基地来的电话，得知李泰容失控闯地下室，金道英眼前一黑。  
金道英找到李永钦的时候对方正在学院门口和一个学员有说有笑，金道英把他拽远好几步后才敢开口说话：“李永钦，李泰容在基地失控了，中本悠太他们在梅里雪山被设计了，这些你知道为什么不告诉我？”  
“我真的不知道！当时根本没人跟我说这些。我只记得你接了电话就让我自己回去了，基地一个人都没有。这次任务安排我并不清楚，我也不知道为什么。”李永钦也被这个消息吓到了，本来在他身边的刘扬扬见状赶紧跑走了，李永钦望着刘扬扬的背影咬了咬下唇。  
“现在好了，我们根本支援不了中本悠太他们，没有泰容，又没有飞行员，看来又只能求助军方了，丢大人了这回！”金道英转身要去向军方人员申请飞机和飞行员。  
“谁说你没有飞行员？我不就是？”李永钦拦住他，“我去向李马克申请飞机，他现在应该有本事调动一架战斗机吧。你去找徐英浩，看看骗个医生跟我们一起，中本悠太他们应该用得上。顶多十五分钟后机场227号昆式战斗机就可以起飞了，你动作快点！”  
李永钦说完扭头就跑，金道英还愣在原地。会开飞机这事儿怎么不早说啊！

“李马克，我现在要用227号昆式战斗机，现在，立刻，马上，给我权限。”李永钦推开李马克的办公室就来了这么一句。  
“你谁啊？凭什么给你？”李马克眼皮子都没抬。  
“怎么？不怕监控开着还是你这个地方没监控，所以你根本不怕我说出来，你违规使用异能，还违反规定，和同组同事交往过密，定期在周六凌晨三点分身去酒店用假身份和李楷灿私会。”李永钦说完这句话，李马克吓得呼一下从椅子上站起来，李永钦走得更近了，“好了，你也听见了，不用我重复了，赶紧给我权限。”  
“不是，你怎么知道的……”李马克边慢吞吞操作系统调动飞机，一边心虚地瞟李永钦。  
“这你就别管了，给我快点，人命关天，还是你想我出去外面大声喊？”李永钦作势转身要去推办公室的门。  
“这就好了好了真的，回来回来！”李马克递上自己的门禁卡，“你去吧，准备好了，为什么非要这一架啊挺不好调度的。”

“为什么非要这一架啊？”金道英坐在飞机的座椅问李永钦，准备把安全带松了，勒得有点难受。  
“因为这是唯一一架我会开的飞机，准确来说是能起飞，降落还不是很会。”李永钦坐在控制台前，冷冷开口，“放心，死不了，大不了就是咱们一起搭VISION回去，这架算没了。”  
徐英浩还处在“李永钦会开飞机”的震惊中，被金道英扣在座椅上之后就一句话没说过。  
“不是吧，我上有老下有小，我要是出了什么事怎么办啊？”黄冠亨坐在徐英浩旁边悲鸣了一声。金道英在实验室找到徐英浩的时候，刚好黄冠亨是生物方面的专家，也算比徐英浩更合格的医生了，顺手就抓过来了。  
“行了吧就你，单身二十多年哪来的小？”李永钦听到冷笑一声，“没想到随手抓都能抓到你，金道英，我怎么感觉有些事情冥冥中早已注定了，根本躲都躲不开。”  
金道英一下就明白了李永钦的意思，对黄冠亨说：“怎么？我们又不会亏待你，军方给你发的工资我们发不起吗？要不跟我们一起算了，反正你和徐英浩是好同学，来基地后你可以领导一整个实验室，想想，用器材做实验不用向上级申请了，甚至还能拿到第一手异人血样数据，我的血任你抽，我猜你肯定很心动了。”  
“你们基地的人怎么都这样？徐英浩刚也和我说了让我去基地，我这么抢手吗？让我再考虑考虑。”黄冠亨故意摆架子，这样比较有面子。  
“考虑个屁，我现在就把你扔出去，我感觉没你也行，道英算半个医生了，他还专攻泰瑞根变异和异人生理，比你合格多了。运气不好就是死了，运气顶好就是军方的人找到活的你，但你已经违反好几十条规定了吧，未向直属上级申请就出外勤，还是跟基地的异人一起出外勤，就算不把你送军事法庭审判，实验室里也得贬你两级，我看你不用做实验了，大概率是在运送实验室物资，显微镜你都排不上号。”李永钦边操控飞机边开口威胁黄冠亨。  
“成交。一会儿我直接跟你们回基地了，我跟军方一刀两断，从这一秒开始没有关系了，基地在哪里我在哪里！”黄冠亨借坡下驴那叫一个爽快。  
“你不会真的不知道怎么降落吧……”金道英小心翼翼开口问李永钦，“这架虽然没有VISION贵，但还是挺贵的，赔不起怎么办。”  
“怕什么，我用的是李马克的身份，要赔也是他赔，”李永钦说话间已经接通了钱锟，“锟哥，我现在驾驶的是昆式战斗机，十五分钟后即将降落，你可以指导我一下吗？我不太会降落。”  
“现学啊你？不是吧！”金道英从座椅下掏出降落伞，塞给徐英浩和黄冠亨。徐英浩还是望着坐在驾驶位的李永钦发呆，金道英塞给他的降落伞掉在地上；黄冠亨如获至宝一样接过，后来反应过来他根本没训练过怎么跳伞，“我不会啊长官！”黄冠亨急死了，“我根本没参与过外勤训练，怎么就遇上你们了啊！我命好苦啊！”  
“一个个这么娇气，坐好。我现在会了，有点颠簸，理解一下，第二次开飞机而已。”李永钦跟钱锟交流完，上一条时间线里跟钱锟学的飞机驾驶也回忆得七七八八，降落应该没有问题。仪表盘上的各项指数一直在闪烁，李永钦看着那些红点有些发晕。他用力甩甩头，雷达里已经扫描到停在雪原上的VISION了，就快到了。  
“雪原上没什么遮挡物，雷达还能发现VISION到底在哪里，停的位置还是没找好。”李永钦和通讯器里的钱锟同时下意识说出了这句话，李永钦正在想怎么圆回去，总不能实话实说是钱锟带他飞行的时候教的吧；钱锟的声音顿了一顿就又带着笑意传过来：“永钦比第一次开飞机的我都更有飞行员天赋了，等回去我一定要好好教你开飞机。”  
李永钦心里嘀咕，教什么教，你又不是没教过，我根本学不来，因为我晕机。

  
雪山上气温太低，刚出机舱李永钦就冻得全身发抖，正深呼吸来压抑发抖的生理本能。先出机舱的徐英浩就从VISION的仓库里找出好几套厚衣服，他自己还发着抖，手冻得通红，第一反应是先给李永钦套衣服。李永钦还不知道怎么解释这一切，徐英浩全程避开他的视线。  
“我可以解释的，真的，”李永钦心急地直接搂住徐英浩的脸，让他直视自己，“你不可以不理我。”  
徐英浩用更冷的手把李永钦的手掰下来，给他带好手套，话都没说，又转身和黄冠亨去看昏迷的中本悠太。  
“这是黄旭熙，跟我们一样，来梅里雪山后被引进洞穴，但因为是异人所以保了一命。”钱锟向金道英和李永钦介绍了黄旭熙，金道英转头去看李永钦，想知道他在上一条时间线认不认识黄旭熙。  
李永钦轻轻摇了摇头。  
“锟，你先留在VISION上休息会儿吧，让黄冠亨给你看看，等回了基地让泰一给你做个心理疏导，然后我们再来看看你的异能是什么。不用害怕，你现在表现都非常正常，说不定变异对你影响并不大。”金道英拍拍钱锟的肩膀，“黄旭熙可以带我们进去，然后我们一起回基地，一定会把肖俊完整带回来的。”

一路上徐英浩都没有跟李永钦说一句话，李永钦也在赌气，故意黏着金道英。  
“肖俊是异人吗？”金道英皱起眉头看李永钦。  
“我不知道。”李永钦装作靠在金道英身上，实则在瞟身后的徐英浩，根本没看金道英。  
“你总要跟他解释的。”金道英顺着李永钦的视线看过去，果然看到了徐英浩，“别扭什么，这个时间点的他至少还是爱你的吧。”  
“到底是爱我还是爱时间流里他看到的那个我，你猜他能不能分清区别在哪里。”李永钦收回视线，鼻子里哼哼两声很是不服气，“还好意思为了这点事儿生气，你都不知道他瞒了我多少事。”  
“那你分得清你到底是爱上条时间线的他还是爱这条时间线的他啊？”金道英冷笑一声，“至少他现在没做过坏事，你也好意思让他为自己还没做的事背锅。”  
“那他肯定会做，我先打预防针不行啊？”李永钦还是在发小孩脾气。  
金道英现在也没太有心思管他们俩的事，催着李永钦把他知道的都说出来。  
“我真的什么都不知道，我连人员安排都不知道，更别说钱锟是异人，鸟人先生其实是天使先生这种事。”李永钦声音大了点，前面的黄旭熙扭头看了他一眼，又好像听错了一样扭回头去。  
“那只好先按常规处理。一会儿让徐英浩把现场扫描一下，让在玹做3D投影好复原洞里的地形，再收集一下周围证物看看能不能碰上点什么。”金道英瞥了李永钦一眼，“我们人太少了，你能做什么？”  
“金道英，我死的时候是基地最高长官了，你说我会什么？你会的我会，你不会的我也会。”李永钦对金道英翻了个白眼。  
“那不会降落是真的吧？我差点没把早饭吐出来，你到底师从何人？以后别说会开飞机了。”  
“你现在不是在这好好的？飞机降落很重要吗？没我你能在这？”李永钦白了金道英一眼，“还有，钱锟教我的，你骂钱锟，你死了，你没飞行员了！”  
“李永钦，按道理你岁数应该比我大吧？怎么说话这么幼稚？”金道英好像发现了什么问题，“你是真的像个十七八岁的小孩。人都做到最高长官了，不可能想想前男友就哭成那样，刚刚说话那么幼稚，感情用事，极其冲动。你不是身体回到十八岁，情感控制也回到了十八岁吧？”  
听到这番话，李永钦沉下心来想想，果然是这样，好像根本控制不住自己的情绪。  
“体能训练几天就好了，就你事多！”李永钦心里虽然认可金道英的说法，嘴上还是不让步。

徐英浩把洞穴里掉在地上的火把拿起来，上面有已经干掉的血。他疑惑不解，中本悠太和钱锟身上都没有伤口，血是哪里来的，肖俊的吗？  
这时金道英忽然大喊：“肖俊还有心跳！”  
徐英浩赶紧取了样本，把火把用布包好锁紧箱子里。  
李永钦正在操控徐英浩的无人机扫描壁画，听到金道英的声音赶紧跑过去，他把手放在肖俊心脏的位置，感受到了轻微的心跳。  
“恭喜你，飞行员有保障了，不用坐我开的飞机了。”李永钦嘴上开玩笑，心里却长吁一口气，正想继续做事，手里的电子屏就被徐英浩夺过去。  
“他们比较听我的话。”徐英浩只说了这一句话，就没再看李永钦了。  
“哎，有人来了啊，我刚从空中看到的，估计有个五分钟就到了，你们动作快点。”黄旭熙人急急地跑进来，一急就大声了点，声音在通道里回荡，李永钦赶紧捂住了耳朵。  
“马上，我们这就走了，你带肖俊飞回去先，我记得回去的路。”金道英招呼黄旭熙过来扛肖俊，“他只是还没破茧而出，我听这个心跳还得蛮久，你先带他飞回去，让黄冠亨把他放隔离舱，让他回回温，说不定出来得更快点。”

事情全部挤到一起。回到基地后，钱锟被文泰一领走去做心理疏导了，金道英把自己和肖俊一起关进隔离舱，以便于引导肖俊破茧；郑在玹忙着排查黄旭熙和黄冠亨的背景，徐英浩在郑在玹的帮助下开始上手新到的设备，开始分析证物。李永钦被安排去跟董思成谈谈他弟弟黄仁俊的事。现在肖俊还未破茧，黄仁俊又没有再能化形的力气，只能从董思成这边突破了。  
同时没人能管得了李泰容，他一个人在房间里闪现来闪现去，想着累了睡着了就不会再想了，但每次一闭眼都是那个满身血的自己。

“又换一个人，你们什么意思？”董思成正坐在桌子前发呆，就看到李永钦走进来。  
“董思成，别装了，你有异能，还是杀伤力极大的那一类。你装得再正常我们都不会放你出去。”李永钦在董思成面前坐下来，“我不关心你，你也可以现在就出手伤我，但你弟弟关心你，他还没有死。”  
“我不会再信你们了。”董思成不想理李永钦。  
“那我直说了。你的异能大概是短时间内释放大量能量，类似于爆炸。但我想不明白的是为什么黄仁俊还能看到那座实验室，你却看不到了。简单地说，就是你的异能让黄仁俊和那座实验室困在了一个不同于我们的世界。到底什么异能可以结合这二者，董思成，你是科学家，比我厉害多了，要不你想想。”李永钦把他知道的信息全部拼起来，却还是找不到线索，好像是在一团乱线中找一个线头，找到就可以了。

徐英浩刚分析完火把上的血样。按照钱锟的说法，这是黄仁俊的血，那么既然黄仁俊的哥哥是异人，二人摄入了同样的泰瑞根变异因子，有没有可能黄仁俊也是异人？  
徐英浩走到中本悠太的病床旁边，取了中本悠太的血，提取出DNA后与黄仁俊的血样的一对比，果然，黄仁俊也是已转化的异人。  
“徐英浩，你自己不就是异人？扎他干嘛？”黄冠亨站在旁边看着这一幕，不是很理解。  
“怕疼不行？”徐英浩白了黄冠亨一眼，“你要闲得没事做就想想怎么才能区分携带异人基因的人类和普通人类，你来基地不就是为了做这个实验？”  
徐英浩说完就走去看正在审讯董思成的李永钦，顺便把声音打开，正好听到李永钦对董思成异能的猜测。  
“黄仁俊不可能是鬼。”徐英浩又低头看了血样分析数据，各项指数和活人没有差别，他接着往下推测，“世界上没有鬼。可见光之外还有广阔的世界，鬼神不过是活在非可见光的世界里而已。”  
人，可见光，鬼，不可见光，爆炸，释放能量，消失，丧失能量。  
这个线头还是被找到了。

“董思成的异能是释放和吸收能量，就和一块电池一样，”徐英浩向金道英汇报，“那座实验室全部消失是因为董思成吸收了它的能量，从而它不可被我们见，黄仁俊也是一样。”  
“但不仅仅是我们看不见，是直接消失了，没有实形了。”金道英对这个解释并不满意。  
“这可能与黄仁俊的异能有关。他的异能可能是撕裂空间之类的，破茧而出的时候直接把他自己和那座实验室一起关在他撕裂出的空间里，所以我们摸不到他的实形。”徐英浩提出了自己的猜想。  
“那肖俊可以看到黄仁俊怎么解释？”  
“也是因为可见光的原因，肖俊的眼球组织可能有某种遗传性变异，可以感知可见光光谱外的光，所以他才能看到黄仁俊。”  
“那肖俊能听见黄仁俊说话的声音是因为？”  
“大概率是黄仁俊并未意识到自己有异能，下意识以为肖俊既然能看见他就能听见他，潜意识里在说话的时候定向让声带发出的振动落到肖俊的耳膜上，也是撕裂了极小的空间入口。”  
一切慢慢清晰起来，但还有一个问题。  
“泰容说他看见黄仁俊碰了他一下他就开始发疯，这又是为什么？”金道英想不明白。  
“可能黄仁俊在触碰李泰容的时候把部分的李泰容带进了大部分‘鬼’生活的空间，泰容出于极度恐惧，造成了严重的恐慌发作，才会把自己抓成那样。”徐英浩皱着眉头进行推测，连金道英脸色变了变都没发现。  
“黄仁俊怎么说也救了我们的人，而且也是异人，责任又在我们身上了。”金道英望着来来回回的人，觉得肩膀又更重了。  
“肖俊还要多久才能破茧？我们需要他充当我们和黄仁俊之间的交流介质。”徐英浩敲了敲肖俊身上的茧，试图敲出一条缝来。  
“目前记录破茧所需时长最久的是廷祐，等了好几年，希望肖俊能快点吧。”金道英望着肖俊叹了口气，“我们也不能就只靠他。既然是不可见光，那我们先找个法子看见黄仁俊再说吧，说不定指导指导他，他还能把自己放出来。”  
“这就去，李永钦你负责。”徐英浩转身准备去实验室。  
“Johnny,他不是说叫他Ten吗？我允许了。”金道英扔下这么一句，又继续查看系统里的数据。  
徐英浩的背影停顿了一下，他从没和金道英提过这茬。还有太多事情要做，他没心思再想李永钦了，他没回答，直接往实验室走了。  
“瞒我的事儿挺多啊，徐英浩，我什么时候说过李泰容看到的死法是自己抓死了自己的？原来李永钦真的没错怪你。”金道英边嘟囔边点开了地下室的监控，“难怪你们俩是一对，天知道你们还瞒了我什么事情。”

钱锟猛地从床上坐起来。从梅里雪山回来之后，文泰一消除完钱锟的负面情绪就诱导他入睡了，睡眠可以帮助钱锟的身体更快与异能协调起来，从而早日掌控异能。钱锟做了一个梦，梦里李永钦躺在手术台上，闭着眼，面无血色。徐英浩用手术刀划开他的皮肤，取出一条腺体。旁边站着的是做副手的黄冠亨，正在用粗针管一管一管抽李永钦的血。这个梦太真了，真到他能闻到空气里的丝丝血腥味。

钱锟站在金道英办公室门口，正在想要不要敲门，纠结好久还是退缩了。正准备转身离开，扭头就被背后的郑在玹吓了一跳。  
“嘶，”郑在玹被钱锟忽然扭头吓得捂住心口，“锟哥你干嘛，吓到我了。走走走一起进去。”他说着就直接推开了办公室的门。钱锟定了定神，跟着走进去，在靠近门口的地方站定。  
“这是黄冠亨和黄旭熙的资料。”郑在玹直接走到了金道英桌前，说着就把纸质档案甩在金道英面前，“要纸质的干嘛，上传到系统和大家共享岂不是更快？”  
金道英拿起两人的档案，拉开左手边第一个抽屉放进去，又从桌子下面拎起一个小箱子。  
“我要纸质当然有我自己的原因，系统不安全。”金道英把小箱子打开，里面是一套针，针的尾端嵌着泛着幽光的红宝石。他又问郑在玹：“你既然排查完了，两个人应该没有问题了吧？”  
“问题倒是没有。黄冠亨虽然是军方的人但就没参与过中心决策，也奇了怪了，明明是当时学院数一数二的学生居然沦落到在实验室做检测血样的杂活；黄旭熙就一普通公司员工，因为聚会上拒绝随大流辱骂异人而被辞退，跑到梅里雪山是想去净化心灵。”郑在玹欲言又止，看着金道英把箱子合起来，犹豫着开口，“黄旭熙留下我能理解，他再出去容易造成轰动，黄冠亨是为什么？我以为有你和徐英浩就够了。”  
“在玹，我们缺人。黄冠亨只是来工作的，就算不是异人，他对异人也没有排斥，我们需要一个专业的医生，不是我这种半吊子的。徐英浩有他自己的事要做。”金道英拎起箱子，从桌子后面绕出来，“锟跟我一起走吧，刚好也要给你做治疗。”钱锟连忙应声说好，跟在金道英身后出去了。  
郑在玹百思不得其解，他没做错什么啊，金道英对他爱理不理的。  
郑在玹闲逛到实验室，徐英浩正在测试刚做出来的透镜。不可见光范围太广，每种里又有许多分支，难免要一个一个试才能知道到底哪个在黄仁俊的波长上。现在桌子上一溜排开好几十个，仿佛一个眼镜店。  
“哥，你觉不觉得道英哥有点奇怪？自从李永钦来了我就觉得他行为处事有点反常。”郑在玹双手抱胸，目光还在扫视同在实验室里的黄冠亨，生怕对方在听他们的对话，然而黄冠亨低头测血样，头都没抬过。  
“怎么？他又不理你了？还是对你爱搭不理的？你撒个娇不就成了。”徐英浩把一个镜片举在自己眼前，什么也没看见，又放下了。  
“爱搭不理算什么大事，重要的是他现在做事毫无逻辑，李永钦说什么他信什么。除了泰一哥之外我们都不准往地下室跑，为什么李永钦就去审讯董思成了？”郑在玹随手捡了一个，也跟徐英浩一样，看了一圈，什么也没有。  
“呵，”徐英浩冷笑一声，“他俩跟连体婴儿似的，躲着我们说小话，不知道的还以为他俩认识十几年了呢，可能还交换什么秘密。”徐英浩接过郑在玹手里的透镜，放在测试完成的那一批里。  
“李永钦到底何许人也，他说什么道英哥都听，总不可能是天降军师吧？据说还会开飞机，奇人啊！”郑在玹又捡起一块镜片，“不过你还说道英哥跟他连体婴儿似的，你不是？我感觉你就差没把他装你口袋里了。”  
“那我把他救回来的，责任当然在我。”徐英浩自己也又拿起一块，“我也奇了怪了，按道理不是谁救的他，他就应该更黏谁吗？秘密什么的也应该跟我说，为什么跟金道英说？”  
“那这谁知道呢，说不定他觉得道英哥比你可靠多了。”郑在玹边说边拿起一块镜片，举在眼前，闭上眼，转向另一边，希望猛一睁眼就能看到黄仁俊，但没想到刚睁眼就发现一团绿色的东西在眼前，他还没看清就被吓得又闭上眼，急忙往后一缩，撞上实验台，金属制品的碰撞声响彻整个实验室。  
“黄，黄仁俊！”郑在玹闭上眼躲在桌下，抱住头闭着眼，生怕睁开眼就看到鬼。  
“哇，到现在还没记住我名字吗，我黄冠亨啊，不是黄仁俊。”黄冠亨语气中带着委屈，蹲下去看郑在玹，郑在玹像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样缩成一团。  
“好了，起来，是你自己没发现他过来了，不是他故意吓你。”徐英浩伸手把郑在玹拉起来。  
“这要测到猴年马月啊？”黄冠亨自己也伸手拿了一块，放在眼前，黑乎乎什么也看不见，“就这一个办法了？”  
“目前只有这个，否则只有等肖俊破茧了。”徐英浩看着桌上一摞透镜，非常想撂挑子。  
“问题是，就算你们能看到他，他在哪你们不也不知道？”黄冠亨把手里的那块扔进盒子里，当啷一声，“他又不是看不见我们的世界，说不定他早就知道你对他异能的推测了，如果聪明的话。”  
郑在玹好像想到了什么。  
“肖俊最后一次能看到黄仁俊是结茧前，那么如果他聪明，就知道肯定不能离开肖俊身边，否则没有人可以看到他。既然如此，你和道英哥说的一切他都知道，因为当时你们就在肖俊身边。”郑在玹开始调监控，总觉得能找到点什么。  
“那知道后他会去哪里？他要是能掌控自己的异能，不早有实形出来了？”黄冠亨皱紧眉头，一道难题摆在面前的时候，没有一个科学部的人能无动于衷。  
“董思成吸收了他的光，就算他出来了，我们也看不见他，顶多听见他，更别说他还不会操控自己的异能，稍有不慎就会把他自己往更靠近死亡的地方拽，他不会笨到冒这样的险。”徐英浩开始抠自己指缝里的死皮，他总感觉近了，但是还差一点。  
“他曾经让肖俊短暂进入过他所在的空间，说明至少他施展这个程度的异能很熟练；如今肖俊还在茧里，那么黄仁俊只有两个选择，要么马上把自己放出来，要么在一个人身上再次试验撕裂空间，好学习怎么掌控然后把自己放出来。但即使人被拽进去，还是看不见黄仁俊啊，光被董思成夺走了。”黄冠亨也有这种感觉，这种，就快要解出这道题了，但是其实还在外面兜圈子，还差一点什么。  
“他去找了董思成，还抓了我们的人练习撕裂空间。”郑在玹把地下室的监控往回倒。十分钟前，画面里本应该在坐在椅子上审讯董思成的李永钦忽然捂住心口跪在地下。董思成仍被拷在桌子上，急得一直用身体撞桌子试图吸引人来，身体还隐隐发亮，像块萤石一样。十分钟后，也就是现在，董思成身上越来越亮，身边有一个隐隐约约的人形影子，但李永钦还躺在地上，一动不动。  
徐英浩冲向地下室，郑在玹给枪上好膛也跟在他后面。看样子董思成要是控制不住怕是会引发爆炸，按照惯例，他需要尽早铲除潜在危险，以免造成更大的伤亡。黄冠亨见状直接打开了警报通知大家躲好，又把自己和肖俊还有中本悠太都关进隔离舱，这样即使有爆炸，隔离舱也能撑过爆炸以及后续的大火。听到警报的金道英和文泰一刚安置好处于昏睡状态的钱锟和黄旭熙，还没来得及踏出疗养室的门，就听到一声闷响，脚底下也传来一阵震动。

一道淡紫色的光划过，在疗养室内撑开一个巨大的光圈，李泰容扶着郑在玹，徐英浩抱着昏迷的李永钦，四个人出现在疗养室里。郑在玹的右手被灼伤了一些，徐英浩的头发微微被烤焦，除此之外，皆无大碍。  
徐英浩把李永钦放在疗养室的床上，文泰一转身去拿药箱给郑在玹处理烧伤的手，李泰容却还站在原地手足无措，两只黑宝石一样的眼睛睁得圆圆的，像是做错事被抓到的小猫一样冻在那里。  
“做得很好，泰容。”金道英走上前去，凑近看才发现李泰容的眼角被燎出一个小小的印子，正想给他处理一下，李泰容就开始结结巴巴地道歉。  
“我，都是我不好，我不应该私自去地下室的！”李泰容低垂着眼，“我不应该对泰一和在玹发脾气不理人，我不应该不征求你的许可就在基地内部乱用异能，我不应该在你们这么忙的时候躲起来一个人生闷气……”  
“好啦好啦，”金道英被他逗笑了，摸摸他的后颈，再不喊停怕是连早上多赖了一会床都要说对不起，“可是你这次做得很好啊，没有你，他们三个都要被烤干了。”  
李泰容抬起头，眼里居然有点点泪光。  
“事情要收尾了，我们没有你不行的。任务完成的很出色，接下来还有很多事情要做，掉眼泪就是在浪费时间了。”金道英板起脸，装做很严肃的样子。  
李泰容赶紧吸鼻子，拍着胸脯保证自己一定会高质量完成任务。

董思成恢复黄仁俊的时候释放能量过大，但好在李泰容早些激怒他的时候他就已经学会了一点怎么收住能量，没有把基地炸穿，只是把地下室的桌椅和铁门都烤化了；黄仁俊出来了，接受完审讯之后就在昏迷的李永钦床前守了几个小时，求了这个神那个神，想让李永钦早点醒过来，最后徐英浩看不下去了把他赶了出去；郑在玹的手被灼伤是因为他进地下室的时候端着枪，董思成下意识释放了一股能量去打掉他手里的枪，同时也融化了本该打中他心口的子弹，两人算是扯平了；李泰容把董思成和黄仁俊带回去把实验室恢复了，本来是打算不留他们在基地，但董思成和黄仁俊商量好了似的扒着李泰容不放手，最后只好又带回基地，董思成加入了徐英浩的实验室，黄仁俊年纪还小，负责些整理档案的杂活；中本悠太醒过来的时候被大家一通解释绕昏了头，脚还没沾地就又开始脑袋疼，大家开玩笑说他缺氧太久大脑受到严重损伤了，最后被按在床上扎针；钱锟和黄旭熙从昏睡中醒来，各处穴位经过针灸后，身体的免疫系统得到清洗，与异能融合得更好了，如今黄旭熙已经能熟练运用翅膀在训练场里飞来飞去，但钱锟还是不确定自己的异能是什么，金道英笑着说没关系，他自己也是转化后很久才明确了自己的异能。  
只剩下昏迷中的李永钦和茧里的肖俊了。金道英说什么都不愿意在人没齐的情况下宣布军方给他们的新指令，总说再等等；军方的李马克来了好几次电话，每次都点名要找李永钦，得知他还在昏迷中又悻悻挂掉电话，隔几个小时又打过来；钱锟和金道英还有中本悠太三个人轮流守着肖俊，念叨一些日常的东西；大家来来往往都能看到停机坪监控里多出来的227号昆式战斗机，路过疗养室总要探头去瞄一眼李永钦怎么样，但他躺在那里，心跳一切都正常，就是不醒过来。日夜都是徐英浩在守着，他也不让别人来替他。黄仁俊总是想来看看，但徐英浩每次都摆摆手让他回去。

黄仁俊又一次踏入疗养室，扭扭捏捏看着徐英浩坐在床边那样专注地盯着李永钦。  
“你不用抱歉，不用对不起，是Ten自己跟你说，如果要找一个人试验异能，直接冲着他去就行了，是吧？”徐英浩的目光还是落在李永钦轻微起伏的胸膛上。黄仁俊大吃一惊，除了董思成之外，谁也不知道，而他们两兄弟都深深沉浸在自责中，就算的确是事实，也根本不会说这样的话来安慰自己。  
“是。”黄仁俊只敢短短回答一个字。  
“你不用自责，他本来就是这样的人，愿意为了别人放弃自己，有点笨。”徐英浩扭头看了黄仁俊一眼，“这是他自己选的，你要是不听他的话，他更生气。”  
黄仁俊有点听不懂，不知道怎么接这句话。  
徐英浩沉默了很久，黄仁俊在门口也站了很久。  
“你有很大的潜力，仁俊，”徐英浩还是开口了，“撕裂空间，创造异时空，从理论上讲这些你都能做到。好人坏人都不要紧，仁俊，重要的是不要放开你最在意的人的手。”  
黄仁俊还是云里雾里，说了一声知道了，抬起头看徐英浩，李永钦的手在他手里。  
黄仁俊又站了一会儿，徐英浩还是坐在那里没有动过。正当他要走了，徐英浩又说了一句。  
“等他醒了，你记得管他叫Ten，我猜他会开心一点。”  
黄仁俊答应说好，然后转身走了。  
“Ten是来拯救世界的，如果你想要拯救世界，那就去吧。”徐英浩亲了一下李永钦的手，又把这只手攥得更紧。  
躺到第五天，李永钦开始有转醒的迹象，心跳开始加快，会时不时动动手指，但脸色却红得不像话。一量，原来是发烧了，烧得迷迷糊糊，烧得半睁着眼就开始做分不清真假的梦。梦里是徐英浩冲进来抱起坐在地上哭得眼角疼的李永钦；又一个徐英浩，把李永钦的头安放在自己的腿上，说我会把一切都解释给你听；下一个徐英浩拉着他的手去了射击场，李永钦握着他的手开了第一枪；第一枪的子弹在空中拐了好几个弯，打在一个徐英浩的右心口，而他背后是一个毫无戒备的李永钦。李永钦开始急得轻轻蹬被角，又醒不过来，也开不了口，在梦里费老大劲大喊Johnny，在现实里也只稍微动了动嘴嘟囔了很小的一声Johnny。鬼压床，梦魇，噩梦，不管是什么，李永钦想去操纵这一切，想醒过来重新做一次梦。他放任睡意掌控自己，重新合紧眼睛，让梦里那颗子弹穿过徐英浩的右心口后继续破空前行，他知道什么在等着他，所以背后冒出冷汗在等，等这颗子弹回到弹夹里，上膛，枪被递到徐英浩手里，枪口抵在自己的心口上，等那一声，开枪了就会梦醒了。  
李永钦忽然睁大双眼，左手握紧拳头，指甲用力掐自己的手心。他醒了，检测心率的仪器一通乱响，但他的梦境还没停下，还在重复那句话。  
我们是彼此的痛苦。  
赢了的李永钦像输了的那一方一样重重倒下，落回梦里。睡意马上又铺天盖地卷过来，梦又开始把现实和幻想织在一起。这次是跟着中本悠太出任务，没能及时脱身，对方的审讯手法极其残暴，长长的一根钉子从指甲缝里扎进去，沿着指骨一直推到了手腕处；李永钦并没有他们想要的情报，明说就会被马上处死，他就能回到最开始再来一次——这也是每次任务陷入泥潭他总是让其他队员先走的原因——但他不想走，Johnny，Johnny，他在受审讯的时候反反复复念着这个名字，说了会来救我，说了会偏心我，说了即使我会重生无数次但对于他来说永远都只有一个现在的我，不可能会放弃我吧。昏昏沉沉，生病了的李永钦躺在病床上，手指也开始痛起来，Johnny，Johnny，李永钦慢慢又挣扎起来，想要睁眼，嘴里含糊着几个音节。  
徐英浩被仪器的报警声吵醒，忙把自己贴近李永钦，听到的就是这几个音节，Johnny, Johnny，他轻轻叹一口气，伏在枕头旁边。黄仁俊撕裂出来的到底是哪个空间，李永钦好像一直在恐慌发作，额头冒出细密的汗，呼吸急促，心跳像打鼓一样从李永钦的胸腔传递到徐英浩的胸腔。恐慌发作的人需要什么，一条从小就带在身边的小毯子，还是奶嘴，还是谁的怀抱，李永钦应该很清楚自己需要什么，所以一直在念Johnny，Johnny。好好笑，噩梦的主角也是徐英浩，解开噩梦的灵药也是徐英浩，李永钦在众多徐英浩之间反复坠下云间又从泥潭升起，所以感冒了也发烧了。  
徐英浩很不安。他已经猜到这个李永钦是经历过一条时间线再回来的李永钦，但不知道自己的一切要怎么说。什么都没做错过的李永钦有了机会重头开始，那如果同样的机会摆在徐英浩面前会怎么样。他张张嘴，好像跟一个意识不清的李永钦说了就会被当做是假的，是做梦，所以没关系，可以在梦里说有点让人恼怒的事实。徐英浩斜躺在床上，左手搂住李永钦的腰，右手穿过脖子下的空隙扣住他的头，两个人的额头互相顶住。李永钦还在喊Johnny，Johnny，声带振动带动骨头振动，徐英浩的头骨也随着他的声音振动起来。徐英浩回答说，我在这里，把手臂收得更紧，两个人的嘴唇都快贴上了。  
是我自以为是了，徐英浩说，是我的错，我不应该跟你来到这里，你值得再活一次，你值得一个比你更无知的徐英浩来受你派遣，不是做过了坏人后又追在你身后想做好人的我。  
可是怎么办，我已经来了，我回不去了。  
一切都要开始了，我这次会努力抓紧你，你先醒过来好不好。


End file.
